The diary and life of Renesmee Cullen
by Jacobluver321
Summary: Dear Fanfiction readers, I Renesmee Cullen welcome you to read my diary and life. If you're interested in a VERY unexpected twist to my life story than read on. If you're interested in meeting fun, new characters then read on. If you're interested in laughing your butt off then read on. If you're interested in being interested then I've got you covered, read on.
1. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Twilight Saga**

**Keep Out!**


	2. Friend?

Hey. What's up?

_Ignore that last page_

_ This is my very private, secret diary but you look cool so you can read it. My name's Renesmee Cullen and this diary isn't like your typical whiny ,bitchy, diary. This is just my life through my eyes .Let me give you a little friendly warning: this diary is very descriptive and for the weak at heart deeply disturbing. Confused? Lemme put it like this if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen .With that in mind proceed if you will…_

_Yours forever, Renesmee_


	3. Day 1

Day 1

The first thing I remember hearing is a lot of screaming and a lot of shouting and a whole lot of" Get Carlisle! Get the morphine! Call him then! I told you to get the morphine! What were you doing? I'll do It myself then!" followed by hurried footsteps.

At this time I didn't know much but I knew this _"morphine"_ thing was pretty important. I didn't know what a " Carlisle" was either but I could infer it was pretty important too. I guess I was always kinda advanced even as a baby. Anyways it was dark , wet and I wanted out. I punched and kicked at the flimsy wall before me. I heard a voice saying" breathe Bella , keep your heart beating. I liked that voice it was nice. Real nice. I felt frustrated that I couldn't reach it. "Aah! He's suffocating! Get him out now!" I liked that voice too. Soon, I would miraculously see my first glimpse of light…And I did. I didn't like it .It was rude and invasive of my cozy darkness. Not to mention blindingly bright. A face was in front of me now it was red and gooey but it didn't scare me.

"Bella! Bella!" , the enchanting voice said. Maybe I could see the face that belonged to the voice now…Nope. I could only see through a tiny tear in the wall. Back to the gooey face it was tearing the wall and helping me get out. So I contributed by biting with my own sharp teeth and kicking to tear away the loosened flesh. I was very grateful for this man's help in my escape and soon I popped out. I heard a high pitched wail and became annoyed. _Huh uh. You need to stop. Don't nobody wanna hear that mess. Just stop._,I thought. The person holding me rocked side to side." Shh, It's okay'',they cooed gently. That's when I realized I was the making the obnoxious noise. Pleased that I had control over the racket, I immediately stopped. "That a girl",the beautiful voice murmured softly.

Now that I wasn't preoccupied by my hollering I could take in my surroundings easier. Lots of people were gathered around gazing amazed at me. I looked up at the woman holding me and laughed. She was so beautiful that it made me happy and for some reason this was amusing. She had pale skin ,cute dimples ,piercing gold eyes and sunny blonde hair. She smiled down at me."She's the most precious thing isn't she?", she asked the others around me. They just stared blankly . " Sure if you find cold blooded killers precious she's just a peach" I gasped _The voice! _I looked frantically around in search of the owner of the voice but found nothing but a vague scent of pine sweep past me then disappear.

Dissapointed , my face dropped sadly. The woman looked down at me . " It's Okay he didn't mean it" she carried me away into a large peaceful room with only a chair sitting in front of a fire place for company. She sat in that chair an hummed softly to me." I'm your aunt , Rosalie and don't listen to them you're not a monster." Sadly , I placed my hand on her cheek with a glum expression on my face. _Then what am I ? _I flashed her images of me violently trying to escape the confines of my mother's womb.

She bristled , shocked at my gift, no doubt but recovered almost instantly. " You're one of a kind , just like your mother". ,she answered simply with a small smile on her face. _My mother that I murdered., _I thought as I averted my pitiful gaze downward before turning around looking over the back of the chair at the floor. Rosalie sniffed sharply. "What do you want dog?" , alarmed by the change in her voice I looked up. Rosalie had stood up. A dude in a tight gray shirt stood before me he was definently attractive." Rosalie" ,he said in cold greeting. "Jacob" ,she said returning the venom in her voice. I looked up at her surprised at her sudden sourness. She narrowed her golden eyes at him and the stared each other down in hatred . Did I miss something? I placed my hand on her arm . I didn't know know what Jacob was thinking but I could her her thoughts as clear as if she'd spoken them . I looked at her mouth and it was set it a tight angry line. _Fuck, this damn wolf is driving me ballistic! There's just an overwhelming amount of I don't know what radiating from him_. I raised my brow.

"The word you're looking for is hotness" I said surprising myself. Their stubborn expressions cracked instantly . Rosalie was bewildered and speechless. Jacob looked smug " I always knew you had a thing for me blondie" , She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "'move" . _Well dang ,I thought. That was harsh_. She zoomed at a dizziying speed to the kitchen where everyone was now gathered. She introduced me to everyone in including my mom who had apparently survived and was reborn a vampire. _Sweet_. I met my dad who turned out to be goo-face ._Huh whooda thought_?

I thanked him for getting me out and he smiled and they took me home for the day. They , being Bella , my mom , and Edward my dad. They showed me my which was very nice but I was to tired to fully enjoy. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed . I was exhausted beng born was tiresome. I had sweet fluffy dreams of my new family: mom , dad , Rosalie ,Jacob , Carlisle [he turned out to be a person] ,Esme , Alice , Jasper ,and Emmett.

I wasn't sure what I was experiencing but I was pretty sure it was called life.

It wasn't so bad.

**So did u like it ? Please review Please!**


	4. Day 2: There's a difference bet

**Authors note: Hello! I'm back please come back to my story! I haven't abandoned it I've just started I'll try and post a chapter or two a day . Also don't forget to review!**

**Warning: Mild profanity**

**Day 2: There's a difference between learning too much and just enough**

"**Dammit , Jake shut up Renesmee's trying to sleep " , I recognized my mom's voice . I opened my eyes and looked around. My room was very pink. I hadn't yet formed an opinion on that . I got out of bed and toddled around sturdily . I looked in my mirror I was kinda of pretty but not like my mother and aunts. "Well hello there superstar" , I giggled to my reflection. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. I brushed my teeth and dressed all by myself then I went to go find my mom. I wobbled slightly from sleepiness as I walked on my short 6 yr old legs through the hallway following he voices. " Do you really think I care if that**_** thing **_**wakes up? " **

**Upon hearing his voice I increased my speed through the unfamiliar corridors. Not the best idea for the uncoordinated. I must not've been look where I was going because I fell head first to the floor. There was an audible crashing sound that sounded like a marble statue falling without shattering somehow. In a blur my mom showed up and totally freaked . "Renesmee!" she shrieked. "Ow" , I rubbed my forehead in surprise. " That hurt". "Well are you okay ?" she asked with deep concern. I nodded still in shock.**

**Jacob walked over in no particular hurry. **_**Wasn't he worried about me**_**? " Damn you fell hard" he said obviously amused. I made a face. "Jake" mom said warningly. He bent to his knees to get on my level . He smirked in derision. "Gravity's a bitch isn't?" , he said in mock sympathy. Bella sucked her teeth and pushed him out of the way. " Leave her alone." , she sighed. He stood holding his hand out in surrender. " Fine". He looked at me with apology in his eye before extending his hand. "Want some help?" , he offered. I smiled a little and excepted his hand as well as the unspoken apology. "Your hands are so warm". , I gushed without thinking . He shrugged "It's a were- " " jake " Bella cut in sharply. He looked at her she shook her slowly. " Come Ness , I'll make you breakfast" she took my hand and led me away before looking at Jacob meaningfully.**

**There was something they didn't want me to find out. But I was determined uncover this newfound secret. **

**I walked into the kitchen and Jacob was sitting in a chair turned backward.**_** It just screamed effortlessly awesome. **_**I looked up at him. He didn't seem to notice. Either that or he was just ignoring ****me.**

**Authors Note:**

**Xcuse me folks, I need to tell you how the remainder of this story is gonna flow when I make a new chapter it's not really a chapter unless it says Day whatever kay. It's gonna be like this because I want to hurry and get more chapter slots up so it dosent seem like it's going nowhere. That make sense? Sorry if it dosen' this is just the end of the page not the chapter. Just to make sure we're clear.**

**Okay bye! :)**


	5. Device?

**Day 2: There's a difference between learning too much and just enough**

**D****evice ?**

I pulled up a chair and sat beside him the way he was sitting. Backwards. He looked down at me looking annoyed. I smiled up at him in a friendly way " Hi" , I said. He looked at me like I said dinosaurs were pink. I smiled anyway and looked up at my mom. , " So what's cooking?" , I asked. " Carlisle said to try muffins , so , muffins". I nodded approvingly. Jacob sighed loudly and walked away from me to sit at the window seat. Bella glanced at me , worried , before turning and putting the muffins in the oven. She obviously felt bad for me ,but I didn't , he just had to warm up to me that was all. I bit my lip determined.

"Well" , I said as I got up too and sat beside him at the window seat. He breathed deeply. I stared up at him and cautiously put my hand on his forearm. He looked at me warily. I rubbed his arm. "You're unnaturally warm" , I blurted out. He tilted his head . " Thanks" , he said sarcastically. " Off course what do I know , I'm not exactly the queen of natural or normal." He smiled genuinely . He even let a small chuckle escape. " I would've went with the fact that you've only existed a day" , he looked at me with a corner of his mouth upturned. I chuckled "Touche". He laughed. I smiled as we looked out the window. _Wait were we having a moment? _"

Oh Edward told me to give you this" , he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small , square , purple , shiny thing. I took it. " Oh" , I said attempting to hide my confusion. " How lovely". I looked up at him "Thanks." He smirked ," You don't have a clue what that is do you?" I gasped _ Caught!_ " I do " , I said defensively. He raised a brow quizzically . "Oh?" "Yeah it's a " I bit my lip and I could see him struggling not to smile. "A Purple" , I turned the gadget around looking at it at several angles " It's a purple squareeee…..uh…..thing" ,my voice faltered. He laughed " Thought so. Look it's an mp3 player. You listen to music on it". "Cool!" "Want me to help you later?" my eyes widened. "Yeah!" He made a face at me over enthusiastic deameanor. " You're so weird" he smiled patting my knee before bidding Bella goodbye and leaving.


	6. TMI

**Special thanks to: reginakttykt! The first and ****only ****one to follow my story! I will not let you down.**

**Thanks to all you others who read . don't be afraid to review you can be the first review I ever get , so hurry tell me exactly what you think!**

Warning: Mild sexual suggestion

Day: 2

**TMI **

I moved to sit on the kitchen counter "Mom?" "Yeah?" I hesitated. "Tell me about… Jacob". She put the muffin on the counter. "Me and Jacob have been friends for a long time." She started as she leaned against the counter."And", she bit her lip. "I may have … um yeah I kissed him". I leaned forward "You did? Why?" , I said forcing myself to laugh. I asked her the question I wanted to know but couldn't speak with my face. It took her a minute but when she did she blushed and looks embarrassed.

_I'll take that as a yes._ She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her while biting her lip. Almost if remembering the taste. She opened her eyes." He was a _very_good kisser", she breathed as she laughed awkwardly, as awkwardly as a vampire could. "Ooh! Mom! I'm telling Jacob! You nasty!" I laughed hysterically and jumped around. Her eyes widened "Oh my god! No can't! Let's talk about something else", she looked frantically around for a topic change. "Want a muffin?" _Ooh muffins._"Thanks ", I said and hopped off the counter. "See ya mom!" "Bye sweetie" She was free of that topic. For now anyways . She could be sure I'd revisit it at some point.

It was fun to explore the enormous house, though I did get lost quite frequently. Once during my explorations I ran into a wall before I reached my destination .I stood before an orange-wood door with a gold plaque that said Rosalie & Emmett in silvery 18th century font. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened .Rosalie smiled. "Did you get up here all by yourself?" she said as she gestured me in closing the door behind her. "I sure did" ,I said proudly ,not finding it necessary to mention the fact that I'd embarked on this mission to her room hours ago and was just now arriving .

"So what's up", she said going back to her computer. I threw my muffin paper in the trash, before hopping on to her soft bed and bouncing around a bit."Tell me about your Jacob experiences, how does he behave around you? Tell me about him". I said on edge. "Hitting on your mom again?" ,she chuckled knowingly . I blanched, my stomach lurching unpleasantly. "No, not that I know of." , I replied.

"Well let's see, where do I begin?" she pondered. "His name is Jacob Black, he's 16 he's a were- oh I should probably let him tell you that...Uh that's pretty much it, I mean he used to live on an Indian reservation he's a Quileute you see, he prefers the woods for his home now though he's here a lot, he has a sense of humor no one understands.", she finished. "Have you ever kissed him?" She exhaled. "Um". " You have!" , I accused. " I couldn't help it! " , she exclaimed . "How did you do it?" , I said amazed. She shrugged. " Easy , I took advantage of my strength and made him kiss me". She didn't even sound ashamed. "Shame on you" , I teased. She laughed " Whatever, I am not sorry I did it". "I take that it was good then". She moaned dramatically ."It was wonderful , it made me dizzy. It just tingled throughout my body" , she shivered. I made a face and hopped off the bed. " Yeahhh" , I said uncomfortably. " On that note". I was already at the door . She laughed " 'kay Ness. see ya" . "see ya". I closed the door behind me and slumped to the floor."

A device with benefits

He's so cute!" , I moaned silently despair."Who's so cute ?" ,a voice above me said I looked up at Jacob. " oh uh you know… pandas ", I responded , improvising. He raised a brow with a smirk " Pandas". I nodded " Gotta love those pandas", I said weakly. " Wanna get some music on your mp3 ? " I nodded and we walked to my room. He sat at the computer and plugged the mp3 in. I sat beside him and watched him click around. I sucked my thumb and rubbed his forearm. He flinched but i ignoredit. "When'd you get so big? , You're like 10 now." I shrugged. "I dunno".

_Cue awkward silence. _I continued rubbing his arm." You're really hot" ,I said observing his high temperature yet meaning something different._{Tee Hee_!} He swallowed loudly , obviously uncomfortable. He said nothing he just turned robotically back to the screen and continued adding songs."You'll really like this one", he murmured trying to diffuse the unbearable tensionI'd created. I smirked. He wasn't getting out of this that easily. After all the discomfort he'd caused me? No way

"You're very muscular" , I observed. He looked at me from the corner of his eye."You smell so good Jacob," , I smoldered making sure to say his name as silkily as possible. I inhaled deeply while clinging to his arm. I sighed contently and rest my head on his shoulder. I felt the rigidness in his body subside. He sighed and patted my hair for two seconds before jerking it away and straightening up. I nuzzled my head into his neck and licked it. I rubbed his whole arm while licked slowly.

**Jacob's Pov**

I held her and groaned softly. I'd intended to pull her away but I couldn't. Not when she was on me like this. I wanted to grab her, shake her a bit and force her to kiss me. But I couldn't do that that was crazy and wrong not to mention illegal in most states. Damn! What was she doing to me?

**Back to me**

"Ness!" my dad's voice called. "In here!" I called shamelessly. Dad showed up at the door. "Renesmee "he sighed. "What are you doing?" Jacob jumped up like he'd been burned and left. "I wanted to know what he tasted like, sorry. " Dad left. Now that was what I called seduction via device.


	7. Day 2: Discovery

**Day 2: Discovery**

As soon as dad left I tapped around on the computer. Maybe I could figure out Jacob's secret. I typed Quileute into the search bar. Two ads popped up instantly, one being an ad for Quaker oats, the other being an ad for _The Quileute gym_. Neither being what I was looking for. The screen flashed with more suggestions._ Quileute legends-Our tribe's dark secret._ I clicked on it. The screen was immediately filled with a lot of words so I began to read._ For many centuries now, The Quileute's' of the world have kept a dark secret. We Quileute's are natural protectors and ever since the 1600'__s__ the natural protectiveness has come to life. Since the first cold ones intruded our land a few lucky tribe members' lives have been changed forever. They've become shape shifters, Beings that change into the ever-powerful wolf._

"No shit", I gasped surprised.

The list went on. _Signs of a werewolf_

_High temperature_

_Strong and muscular_

_Shakes or trembles when angry_

_99% of the time is infected with An aphrodisiac_

"Jacob is a werewolf", I realized aloud.

**Day 2: Midnight**

When I wake up its midnight,

I was awoken by my mom's voice." Uh! Uh uh! Oh god don't stop baby!" "What the –" I got up and followed the voice to my moms' room. In my mom's room I witnessed something highly disturbing. My mom was underneath someone. I got closer to see but I couldn't see. "Mom?" I said hoarsely. Both heads darted up. My mom…..and….."_Jacob?"_ I stepped closer….

"Mom?" I said hoarsely. Both heads darted up. My mom…..and….."_Jacob?"_ I stepped closer….

My eye widened in horror. I spun and ran smack into the door. It seemed to take me forever but soon enough my face was acquainted with the floor. My forehead stung from when I had hit the door. I heard Jacob snort "Could this day get any better?" I cried bitterly on the floor till I fell back asleep.

I awoke in my soft bed I looked around. _What was going on around here?_ I heard my mom say "Jacob's been gone for near", she checked her phone. "4 hours." _What? But what about…. Ohhhhh…. _I laughed sleepily to myself. As I began drift off to sleep I did a quick recap of my day to see how I liked life. Let's see, I fell down,_ several times, _ate a tasty muffin, got an lc4 player or whatever it was called, that was pretty neat. I learned my mom's best friend was a werewolf, _so cool. _Not to mention I had the freakiest dream. So life? Life's … interesting.


	8. Day:3

**A\N**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I wanted to have a nice long chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

**Day 3 **

{If you want it you got it! You gotta believe!} That's how I was greeted my 3rd day into life. My eyes shot open and I wildly searched around for the source of the noise. My gaze landed on the flat- screen in the front of my room. Jennifer Hudson was on the TV singing for weight watchers commercial. I guessed I'd left the TV on all night. I felt lazy and it was Saturday so I sat up a bit and grabbed the remote. I crossed my arms and felt too squishy lumps across my chest. "Huh? " , I thought confused. I looked down and horrified I saw two round blobs the size of an overgrown grapefruit. I ignored the TV and crossed the room to my mirror. I examined myself: My hair fell down to the lumps I couldn't decide if it was more red or brown but there was a generous amount of both. It was really wavy and pretty. [My hair not the lumps.] I lifted my shirt and peered at the lumps suspiciously. I gasped when I saw there were freaky little nubs on the tip. My thoughts wandered. What would Jacob think if he witnessed my deformity? I had to find a way to be rid of them. I tried squishing them back in. It didn't work. I tried several things that didn't work either. I sighed and decided I'd better just find a way cover them. I dug through my drawer and pulled out a thing with 2 hollow shells that matched my lumps so I put it on. I convinced myself you couldn't see them and strolled confidently out of the room. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

**Jacob's pov**

"Bella, why don't you love me?", I asked her in the kitchen. "Jake I –", she broke off. Footsteps were coming from the hallway I looked past Bella and sure enough._ Her._ I sighed and went to the living room. "Mom". She said. "Where's Jacob?", she said in a lower voice. My heart shuddered as I was unsure of how to feel about this. I groaned and shifted on the couch and considered fleeing before quickly dismissing the thought from my mind. That would be a bitch-ass move. I wasn't no bitch-ass. Bella chuckled. "He's in there." "Oh cool", she said followed by footsteps. I sighed. I didn't know why but I always felt uneasy around her.

**Back to me**

I saw him and my heart quickened and my hands felt sweaty. "Hey", I said trying to sound chill. He didn't respond. "Can I sit here?" I asked all friendly despite my more than friendly thoughts like: "Oh my god he's so hot! I just want to hug him. And kiss him. I wanted him. He shrugged and gestured to the sofa. I took that to mean: 'why not?' I smiled and sat myself down not to close to him, I'd learned from past experience that Jacob didn't like to be too close to me. I just sat there not trying to start conversation; now that I was older I realized that was a bad idea. So he just sat there not starting conversation either, stubborn as ever. It was very awkward. He cleared his throat and I glanced over hopefully, thinking he was preparing to say something. Nope, though. I crossed my arms ignoring the lumps and decided to act stubborn too. I glanced at him again to see if he noticed I was copying him. I sighed soon and I let my arms drop. I was acting like a baby; if I wanted him to talk to me clearly I was going to have to initiate. Before I spoke I realized something about my twin lumps. My mom has them too and Jacob loves everything about her. " Jacob", I said with strange confidence. He looked at me then he glanced at my lumps. "What?",he said warily . Now that he was actually looking at me and talking; I lost all confidence or whatever had possessed me to strike up conversation. My brain shorted out. "Oh I was just um wandering if you could er tell me what age I am", I came up with. I was trying to hint at the lumps. He glanced at them. Then he looked at me suspiciously. "Well you've got boobs now-",he started slowly. "So I'd say …about 12" , he said cautiously. "Oh", I said nervously. When woke up this morning I felt a lot different about him. Like when I thought about him I felt tingly and sweaty. And now could barely talk to him. Or look at him for that matter. Which is why I found myself looking downward at my hands. He looked uncomfortable too. "You're very mature for your age though." ,he murmured, almost as if talking or arguing with himself. I blushed. "Thanks", I said quietly. My throat felt parched as hell. _Someone get me out of here! ,_I groaned inwardly. He smiled a little. That made me feel so happy. I wanted to say more but I didn't want to push it by seeming like I cared too much. Instead I decided that in order to leave on the right foot I should excuse myself so I'd look independent. "Well I'm gonna go chill in my room.", I said pushing up from the couch. He looked like maybe he didn't want me to leave. I hesitated waiting to see if wanted to say something. "Oh cool", he said fidgeting a bit. I pursed my lips confused by his behavior. " I'm not just trying to get away or something, you could- you know come hang out with me if –you know you want.", I muttered. _Damn_, I thought. I was supposed to be mature and independent. "Yeah, okay. Thanks.", He looked mega-uncomfortable. I twisted to leave. "Well see ya.", I said lamely as I walked away. When I got to my room I just stood there. "Oh my god", I said flatly."I totally just screwed up". "Where is this language coming from?" I muttered confused. I shrugged it off. My feelings were all jumbled up and crazy. On the one hand he's super hot and funny, on the other he probably hates my guts. All these feelings we my pillow and screamed into it. I wasn't angry at all just frustrated. "Uh I'll come back later", a voice said outside the door. I bolted up and whipped my head towards the door. I just embarrassed myself in front of Jacob. "No it's ok come on in". He walked over to me uncertainly. "I won't be long I just wanted to say something." I hung my thumbs on my jean pockets. "What is it?" "I just think it'd be better if we weren't friends", he said in a strained voice. I shrugged and frowned."Why not?" I didn't see why we couldn't be friends. He grabbed my arms."Don't", was all he said. "Don't?" I was confused. I searched his face for answers. "Just don't ask questions", he shook his head. I looked at him feeling a strange blend of anger, pain, worry, confusion yet understanding. He broke my gaze and headed for the door. I panicked. I was frantic. On some level we'd connected he'd let me see a bit of what was going on in his brain and I didn't want him to leave after that. "Is it because you're a werewolf?",I called accusingly. He froze on the spot then he turned and glared at me slightly. "How do you-", he started but my response was an icy glare that demanded an answer."No", he said giving in reluctantly. He left the room leaving me more frustrated than before but now I had some thinking to do. I discovered something that'd been obvious from the beginning: I was in love with Jacob Black.

**Movie**

I sat at my computer using the methods Jacob taught me I added a couple more songs to my mp3 player.(I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby). Yeah I listened to love songs when I was depressed. I checked my clock: 2:50. I sighed. Staying inside and brooding wouldn't help matters so I slid off my bed and slogged through the house. I couldn't figure out where I should go but I had to get out of this house. '_What I need'_, I thought to myself as I pushed through the doors, '_is some friends'_, my thoughts continued. I sighed and walked around the house. "Hey over here!" A voice called from the garden. I walked towards the voice and saw Alice crouching in the bushes. "Alice!" I said surprised."Shh!", she said putting a finger to her lips. I crouched down beside her furrowing my eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing?", I whispered. "Shh!", she said again. "Look", she pointing to an open window. I got on my knees and peered through the window. "What?" , I murmured. I saw Edward and Bella having sex. I laughed a little so did Alice. I made a face. "Wait have you been watching them all this time?" She giggled and nodded. _The fuck? _She laughed sweetly and clapped my shoulder." God ness lighten up. I was kidding, I'm not some kind of freak", she laughed again. My tensed brows loosened and I smiled. Alice looked thoughtful."At least not outside of the bedroom",she shrugged with a grin. Jasper appeared at her side chuckling with his arm around her waist. " She gets it from me", he squeezed her and a bubbly giggle erupted from her. I made a face. _Once again , the fuck_? I started back inside." Yeah I'm gonna go…anywhere but here" I said uncomfortably as I started inside. Their laughter combined creating a melodious sound as they caught the door, following me back in. Once inside I sat at a barstool on our mini island and Alice offered me a beverage. I accepted a frosty Hi-C and she sat down along with Jasper. I took a refreshing sip. "So what were you doing wandering around outside anyway" Alice asked. I sighed." I was…gonna take a walk." I said with my hand on my forehead. Alice made a face. "By yourself" she said disbelievingly. It wasn't a question. " Okay" she said in a surrendering way that was too submissive to believe. I scoffed and threw my hands up. "What else would I be doing?" She shrugged mysteriously."You tell me", she said with a raised eyebrow .I couldn't believe this."Alice!", I whined scolding."What do you think I was doing?" I was starting to get mad. I heard footsteps from the hallway. "Looking for Jacob, perhaps" he smirked knowingly. I gasped._ Jasper could feel my feelings!_ I panicked but quickly composed myself. He would sense that too. Just be cool, .cool. " Would that be a crime.?" I asked nonchalantly. Before he could respond, Jacob stepped into the kitchen. My eyes widened in horror, I covered them and sighed impatiently. " Not that I _was.",_ I sighed slumping on the counter."Was what?", Jacob asked taking 3 bottles of Evian from the fridge and tossing Alice and Jasper both one. They nodded their appreciation before unscrewing their caps in unison and taking icy gulps. "Ness was looking for you" Jasper grinned and gestured at me with his bottle. "No I wasn't." I assured him. He looked smug. This was getting ridiculous. "I was not looking for you!" I snapped irritably. " Hey you don't have to explain anything to me" He smirked before stepping out the door. "Ugh!" I exclaimed pushing up from the stool. _Damn it all_, I thought as I stomped softly to my room. "Damn Jacob and his sexy smirks" I muttered switching on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I reached the movie channel, then I stopped. A movie called _Firelight_ was on. It looked good enough so I lightly tossed the remote to the side and leaned against the bed.** {I never gave much thought to how I would live but living in place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go}** I was intrigued already. The movie turned out to be pretty good, I was currently at the part where the main character, Stella, meets Lacob. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded of the T.V. This Stella character was really weird. Lemme fill you in. 17 yr. old Stella moves from her mother and sunny Phoenix, Arizona to the dark and gloomy town of Forks, Washington. Her dad, Charlie bought her a crappy truck and she's super stoked. At first I thought she was just bullshitting for Charlie's sake but she really liked it. "A rusty red truck! Fuck yeah!", I said sarcastically, pumping my fist in the air laughing. "What's funny?" someone said from the doorway. It was Jacob. "Oh it's just um it's just the movie… it's called firelight" He nodded."I heard about that movie", he said leaning against the frame. "Did you?" I asked fighting to keep my voice composed. "Yeah… I don't think it was _supposed_ to be funny…" He smirked. I sweated it was obvious he was trying to make me feel stupid. I shrugged. "To me any movie can be a comedy. Excuse me for seeing the funny in life". He winced. I turned the volume up and stared straight ahead at Stella. "Is it good?" he looked down the hallway grimacing. He seemed to be trying to be friendly. Nice. "Uh yeah I guess". He nodded and slapped his hand on the doorframe in a masculine way. "Weeeelp I guess I'll uh see you later." He said sauntering away. Once I could breathe again I turned my attention back to the TV deciding if I ever wanted to finish this movie I'd allow no more distractions. tedward mullen, the mysterious stranger turned out to be a vampire. Stella's kinda dumb in my opinion. I mean she's all " I don't care if you're a vampire! You won't hurt me. I love you even though I've only known you for 2 months. The movie is so stupidly addictive. It's like my own brand of heroine. _Tee hee._ I shouldn't make you listen to my bitchy commentary. I'll fill you in on my thoughts at the end.

That movie was really weird, I decided afterwards. I left to get some juice. "So how was the movie?", asked Rosalie who was sitting in a chair beside Jacob. I immediately felt way too nervous to speak and wished I'd just stayed in my room. But too late now, they were looking at me expectantly. I abandoned my juice mission and turned reluctantly to them. " It's good", I said simply. "Tell me about it",Rosalie said, patting the seat between her and Jacob. I hesitated and shook my head shly. "Yes come and tell us all about it Renesmee."', Jacob said huskily with an inclined brow and a sneaky grin. I stared at him bewildered. This fool was 'bout to make me miss my programs. I decided to just get it over with. "Not much happened in the movie.", I said starting to the chair." It's about a girl named Stella", They both stared at me, waiting. "And?", Jacob pressed. I turned to look at him directly. "And she moves to Spoons where she meets Tedward but he's a vampire". "So she-,Bella I mean, she wants to become one too so they can spend eternity 's pretty much it so…yeah", I said trying to escape as I got out of my chair. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Hold up, what's the rush? A stream of unfiltered thoughts flitted through my head when he pulled me back. "I really should go…", I said jerking my thumb in the direction of my room. "What so now you don't want to hang out with me?" I couldn't look at him " You know, your mood swings are sorta giving me whiplash." He raised his eyebrow "Yeah?", I scoffed lightly not believing this entire conversation."Yeah, and that's all that happened. I'm not just dissing you or whatever. He chuckled and I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Okay?, I confirmed. He nodded "Kay", and let my hand slip. I went to my room and I swear I could feel his eyes on me. Just as I was getting settled my mom called me. "Ness! Pack your bags we're moving!" Moving? I shrugged but followed her wishes and soon my bags were packed and were on their way, along with me to our new home.  
I'll continue day three on the next chapter. Till then,

-Yours forever, Renesmee


	9. Not a chapter plz read

Sorry for my absence but I've been sick, loaded down with homework, and just plain tired.

Wait one or two days and you guys can look forward to my longest chapter: Over 5,000 words!

I worked really hard, frantic to prove that I hadn't abandoned you guys .

Thanks


	10. Day 4:

**Chapter: 4**

**Day: 3 (continued)**** Device#2**

**Before I went to my new home I visited my aunt Rosalie, as she said she had a surprise for me. I raced through the halls calling "Rosalie!, Rosalie!" I visited all the rooms and found her finally in the pool room. "Ness! Come here." She was sitting beside the pool. "Yeah?" " This is for you". She handed me a slender rectangular device a little longer than my hand. It had a screen similar to the Mp3 player. "Thanks, I said turning it around in my hand like I'd done with the Mp3. She smiled.."I thought that since you've become a teenager that a cell phone would be the perfect thing". Since she bought me something it reminded me of Alice. I've only been here3 days yet she's already bought me: A laptop, three jackets, five pairs of boots and a sandwich from the deli down the street. Not to mention my entire wardrobe in the first place. I owed her big time. God knows my mom had zero sense of style. I love her to death , but who knows what my mom would have me in. I shuddered at the thought. Anyways, back to Rose. I thanked her again like I knew exactly why I'd want a celly-ma phone." I took the initiative in putting everyone's number in. "oh you forgot to put Jacob's number in", I handed her the phone back. She sighed looking very uncomfortable. "Ness have a seat". I sat. "He told me –", she hesitated. "Hetoldmenottogiveittoyou",she burst out quickly. "oh", I sighed . "Oh…Thanks anyways… It's exactly what I wanted.", I smiled weakly, pathetically. She smiled brightly and slipped her sunglasses on. "Ta Ta!" she waved me off. Outside of the pool room I checked my speed dial list and discovered that Alice was number 2 because voicemail was #1. Rose was 3, Mom and dad were 4&5, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were 6, 7, 8 and 9, in that order. I pressed 2 and Alice answered before the first ring was over. "What's up?" "Alice, I need you to tell me where we're moving as fast as possible"., I said hurriedly."Easy. 3 miles directly north, you'll see a small clearing with a beautiful stone house courtesy of mwa! , I could practically hear her brilliant grin. "Thanks", I said relieved. "see you later maybe?" "You better" I chuckled "Bye", I ended the call and followed Alice's directions to my new home.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**L****ater, I was settled in my new room which was, to say the least, amazing.** Here's the link: photos/378618/Who-Says-the-Suburbs-Aren-t-Glamorou s-eclectic-bedroom-new-york. The décor wasn't the best but the setup was awesome definenetly something Alice and I could turn fabulous. I laid straight across my new bed to check out my new cell. There was a million things to do. I decided I wanted to first customize my settings. I gave everyone a special ringtone. For Alice I'd chosen, _Brighter than the Sun_ by Colbie Calliat. For Rosalie, _Paparazzi, _By Lady Gaga. For my dad I picked one of my favorite songs _Quiet Mind_ by Blue October And Mom got _A Thousand _years,_by _Christina Perri, Both relevant to their personalities. Everyone else got something random like _Walking on Sunshine_ or _Rocket Man._ I made my background a picture of the northern lights Because I'd always wanted to go there more than anything. I sighed at nature's beauty and scrolled through a list of games. Angry birds, _overrated in my opinion,_ Cooking Mama, Crazy Dave, Temple Run, Lil Toot, Blox… the list was endless. I settled down for Temple Run in the end. After 5 minutes I was certain this phone was a miracle. It was so perfect and pretty. Like me… just kidding lol. I couldn't marvel over the exclusiveness of my new phone for long, because I wanted to make a call. I pressed # 7. ( Can you remember who number 7 was?) The phone hadn't rung at all before it picked up.

"Jasper?"

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah I uh was wondering if I could talk to you- if you weren't busy"

"Ah", he sounded reluctant.

"I'm not good with kids"

I breathed through my nose a little irked at my uncle

"Jasper, please! I'm all alone! I don't have anyone to talk to"

There was nothing but silence on the other end. I got up and started pacing.

"You're my uncle, you have to talk to me"

_Crickets chirping_

"I wonder what Alice would think…."

"Ok!Ok! What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno" I said heading to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of chocolate cheesecake from the fridge and a fork and sat at the long rectangular table to eat.

"I just feel sort of lonely you know?"

"Yes", he said in a strained voice.

I smiled and took a big bite of cake."Humans?", I guessed amused.

"An abundance", he confirmed. He sounded desperate for an escape.

I grabbed the cold glass pitcher of orange juice from the center of the table.

"Alice made you go shopping?" I asked searching for a cup in an arm length radius. There wasn't one so I chugged half the pitcher and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. No one else was going to want any anyways.

"Yep", he answered.

I stabbed a huge forkful of cake."Dang". I couldn't have sounded very sympathetic with a mouthful of cake.

"It's okay… She said she'll reward me for my obedience later", he chuckled sneakily.

_Ugh._ I made a face."I'm eating here"

He laughed. "Sorry".

"How long have you been shopping?"

"4 hours"

"Jeez", I said pitying him while I finished another delicious morsel of cake.

"What has she bought so far?", I asked

"I don't even know… looks like a bunch of girl stuff." I heard him shuffling through hangers and clothes.

"She's got some pink stuff and some sparkly things..", I could practically hear him shrug.

I laughed. His voice sounded especially deep and southern saying such words like 'pink' and 'sparkly'.

"Honey who is that?" Alice's distant voice said.

"It's Renesmee darlin'." His voice thick with southerness.

"Can I talk to her?", Alice asked.

"Nice talking to you", he said before turning the phone over to Alice.

"Hey ness whatcha been doing?"

"I ate some cheesecake and juice"

"How lovely. Listen, me and Jazz are going to the house be there. Bye!" She hung up.

I looked at the phone in disbelief. I sighed, pocketed my phone and zipped through the woods to the house.

**Surprise**

I walked up to the door but before I could ring the bell, Rosalie clicked to the door in stunning silver high heels and opened the door with a smile.

"I'm so glad your back!", she sang hugging me. When she released me my phone vibrated. I dug it out of my pocket and saw I got a text from Alice. "It's Alice", I told Rosalie as I clicked the icon. Rosalie suddenly looked mad. "She better not…",she muttered glaring at my phone. I opened my inbox and read my first text message:

_Oh my God! How adorable!  
You're going to love it!_

I frowned , highly confused by the text.

"Going to love what?," I murmured staring at my screen.

Rosalie looked happy again." Ok good"

I looked up at her.

"Ness don't bother coming in, you're going straight back out"

I sucked my teeth. Alice had called me over here uber urgently and not only was she not here but I couldn't even go was going on here? I sighed. I was not in the mood for games or surprises.

"Why?"

She just grinned and twisted her body back to the door."Jacob!"

I froze nervously.

"What!", he called.

"Come here, it's time!",

I heard footsteps and Rosalie just stood there calm as ever without a trace of anxiety in her features. "Hurry up now Jacob, we don't have all day.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!", He sounded closer now…much closer.

Then there he was. Leather jacket ,tan slacks deep blue button up. I bit my lip and shifted my weight. He looked me up and down and I felt extremely self-conscious.

"Ready to go?"

"R-Ready?" ,I stuttered nervously.

He turned to Rose. "You didn't tell her".

He didn't ask it like a question, it was a statement.

"It's a surprise", she explained to him.

"Right. Whatever, let's go.", he said sounding annoyed by my prescence.

"I should've never come.", I realized aloud.

"What? Don't be silly.", Rosalie said with a wave of her hand.

"Go on Jake, And be nice", she warned.

"When have I ever been anything but nice?", He said sarcastically as he sauntered towards me.

He looked straight into my eyes challengingly and I looked straight into his. I was a lot of things, weird, sometimes self absorbed and mildly selfish but I _wasn't_ a coward…. Most of the time. He walked over to a black Porsche.

"After you", he said mockingly as he unlocked the back door.

I walked up to him grabbed the keys and unlocked the passenger side. I tossed him the keys which he caught looking slightly impressed. I slid in the car and waited for him.

"Oh yeah you are 14 now aren't you." He put the key in the ignition.

"Yup"

He looked me up and down ."Alrighty" He started driving.

"So are you going to tell me where we going"

"I can't",

" Oh right, it's a surprise" I frowned.

He glanced at me and smirked. "Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to ruin your surprise but I kinda like living."

I made a face.

He continued. "I just don't understand why _I _got stuck chauffeuring you around".

Instead of letting that hurt I decided to let humor have a go. " I guess you're just that lucky.", He chuckled.

He glanced at me, opened his mouth to speak but closed it, looking thoughtful.

I shaded my eyes from the glaring sunlight. It wasn't hot outside the weather was perfect actually it was just one of the rare days in Forks where the sun was out and I wasn't used to that. I shifted in my seat and peered out the window. The area was unfamiliar and I was on edge for the entire car ride. We pulled into a parking lot with lots of cars.

"Close your eyes", he ordered.

For some reason I immediately obeyed.

He drove a bit more. "Ok you can open them now."

When I did I didn't see anything that would give away the surprise. I got out of the car and turned to look at him to see if he'd lead the way. I dug in my purse to find my sunglasses. When I'd retrieved them and put them on. He was looking me up and down _again._

"What?", I said self conscious. I should've brushed my hair. Damn. Oh well, I'd pay for it now, with an insult no doubt.

He shrugged ."Your glowing"

I knew it was stupid to be flattered by this considering how my vampire side was solely responsible for my apparent glow. But I couldn't help it I blushed lightly.

"And you look pretty"

I was sure I was hyperventilating now. "Oh thanks", I said feebly.

He smiled and walked up beside me.

I hadn't really paid attention to what I was wearing today. I had on a gray cap over my long wavy red-brown hair, a gray, slouchy, fitted tank top covered in sequins, grey bangles on both of my arms, long, swishy, gray earrings designed like chainmail that hung from my ears, tight, gray short shorts with little buttons on the back and side pockets, Shiny gray sandals and a gray Juicy couture bag.

" I like the shorts", he complimented as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks", I muttered mortified. My face burned.

I heard him chuckle.

I looked around at all the fish tanks and litter boxes. "Is this Petsmart?" , I asked turning to look up at him.

"Nah, It's the zoo behind the scene."

I laughed. "Is this the surprise?", I asked disbelievingly. "A pet?", I started to smile.

**Jacob:**

It felt good to see her happy. I smiled despite myself."Yep".

She laughed as she walked over to me. "Thank you". She said. Her eyes sparkled beautifully with excitement.

Wait. Stop. Stop there. _Why am I thinking about her eyes_? She smiled and patted my arm. This whole moment was way too intimate._ Cut it off. Shut it down._

"It wasn't my idea", I said harshly.

**Back to me:**

**I **smiled, raised my eyebrow and shook my head chuckling.

"Thanks anyway", I said hopping onto the balls of my feet and kissing his warm cheek.

He inhaled deeply and strained against me. He exhaled seeming troubled.

"Come on", I said grabbing his hand."Let's go find a cute yorkie", I said bouncing jauntily.

He let go of my hand. "A dog?", he seemed surprised.

We walked toward a man holding a chocolate lab.

I shrugged. "Guess I'm a dog kinda girl."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?", dog man said with a wicked grin as his eyes racked my body appreciatively.

"Um yes" I said uncertainly. This dude was giving me the creeps, the way his eyes kept darting to my breasts was freaking me out.

I turned and looked behind me for Jacob.

He wasn't there.

Damn, I thought starting to panic.

Though I was more than capable of taking this guy out, it was still scary having a grown man look at me this way.

"I-I was looking for a yorkie", I said squinting my eyes at him suspiciously.

My half-vampire instincts could see right through this man. I'd inherited some weak mind reading abilities from my dad so I couldn't _hear _what he was thinking but I saw images in his mind.

He was imagining me naked.

I forced myself to get a grip as I remembered something my mom had once told me. 'Men like that can sense fear', she'd said. 'They sniff it out of their weak and unsuspecting prey. Then they attack.'

"Never mind, I'll it on my own thank you.", I said trying to avoiding conflict..

The man's eyes gleamed.

His thoughts were purely sexual.

"It's okay baby, I'll show em to ya", he said wrapping his arm tight around my waist He smelled like fresh fish.

I froze terrified. He didn't intend to show me puppies.

I didn't want to react because I didn't want to risk exposing what I was.

He lead me into a room and locked the door.

"You knew I wasn't gonna show you no dogs honey, didn't you?.", he started rubbing my shoulders

"Ness!.Ness?", a voice called.

Jacob.

This had gone far enough.

I couldn't let Jacob run around worried, or risk being raped, exposure be damned.

"Of course I knew.", I said strongly, my voice not breaking in the slightest.

"Why didn't you run?", he whispered. I could feel the doubtful mockery in his voice.

I shuddered in my chair.

"I knew I had to get you alone…", I said as sexily as I could manage. I could hear his heart beat quicker and I could smell the blood going to his crotch.

"And why would you wanna do that?", he panted.

I turned silkily in my chair and gently grabbed his head and pulled it to mine.

"So I could do this…", with closed eyes he smooched up his lips for a kiss.

I made a face that he couldn't see.

I slammed his head against my own granite like skull, Shrek-style.

He crumpled to the floor with a wail. I opened the locked door shaking my head.

"Renesmee!", Jacob called running to me and scooping me up in his arms.

He crushed me into his chest and patted my hair.

I slumped, limply against his warm chest.

It felt too good to worry about my lack of oxygen. He was so strong and warm.

It was amazing.

"I shouldn't have left you"

I patted his back. "S'okay. I was fine." No need to worry him unnessacarily.

"Who is this?", he asked letting me go. I sighed sad that the hug was over.

I gestured to the man spitting curses on the floor.

"It's the guy who I asked about the dogs. He brought me here… he tried to… he tried to touch me…", My voice closed to a whisper as I gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I wrapped my arms protectively around my chest and looked at the floor.

His eyes widened and he started trembling. "He what!", he growled.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine, I assured him.

"No.", was all he said.

The dog man stumbled of the floor and started towards me." Come on girlie, I was just playing! No need to call your boyfriend on me!"

I blushed. " He's not my-"

"Don't talk to her!", Jacob cut in with a roar. "_Calm down… Calm down", _he scolded himself.

"_Don't do this here… Others way _ a victim. "Oh let's blame me, the dirty old man just cause he trying to get a piece of the same hot ass your trying to get your hands on"

Jacob's face reddened. " Don't talk about her like that!", he spat.

I noticed he wasn't denying these crude words.

" Why not? It's true. Only difference is your all _young_ and_ buff _and _capable._ And I'm just an old geezer with needs..", he mumbled.

Jacob shook his head disgusted. "I'll have you fired for this"

The man's inaudible mumbling never ceased.

"Oh _Excuse me._ How dare I get turned on? Sexy, frisky little kitten walks up to me and expect me to stay soft…"

I gasped and blushed down at the floor.

Jacob took one look at me flustered and embarrassed and turned back to the man.

"She's 14, or god's sake!"

The man shrugged. "So? If given the chance, I'd fuck her till she was legal", he said harshly.

Jacob lost it.

He punched the man and I heard something crack.

The force of the blow punched the man threw the man back into the very back of the room.

"Whoa", I murmured.

But Jacob wasn't finished, he charged up to the man and punched him on the nose.

I covered my mouth in horror as I heard another crunch and saw blood dribbling down his face, causing him to curse and groan.

He tried to wipe his nose but Jacob grabbed his arm and snapped the bone, leaving his arm hanging limply.

I gasped from the doorway as I stepped into the room.

"So you like raping people?" , Jacob asked wrapping his hand around his neck.

"I can't fucking breathe!", the man choked through a mouthful of blood.

"That's hardly an answer", Jacob said calmly, tightening his grip.

"Fine!" the man snarled. "This was gonna be my first rape. I'm not a bad guy but she's just so fuckin' beautiful. I have to be inside her. I n-n-need it".

Jacob's eyes went black.

He ruthlessly beat the man before he looked at the shelf above. The man's eyes followed warily.

I saw with horror that the shelf held large fish tanks. I saw an idea in Jacob's eyes.

"Jacob, don't!", I said hoarsely.

He gripped the shelf tightly as and stared into the man's eyes with such intensity that he should've caught fire

"She's. _mine._", he snarled slowly before he pulled the shelf, fish tanks and all, on the man.

I screamed.

Jacob turned around shaking his head like he heard someone's cat had died on the 4'o clock news.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." He hugged me and kissed my hair.

"Are you ok?", he asked

"Fine"

He let me go. " So yorkies huh?", he said as we walked out of the room.

"They're so cute! Have you seen one before?"

"Nope"

"Well now's your chance, look", I pointed to a large rectangular wire crate.

We walked over to the pup's who whined and jumped up when Jacob came near.

I picked up beautiful, young, spunky one. Her hair blonde, Some of it turned pink or orange in certain lights.

I held it to my chest. It's hair tickled my face.

I giggled as it barked gleefully.

"Jacob! Jacob come here!", I giggled.

He walked over to me. What's up?"

**Jacob:**

Her laugh was so sweet and precious. I just wanted to hold her.

I'll admit, I wanted her in my arms in a sexual way, but it wasn't like she was a child she was 14 and I was 18.

We were looking at a 4 year difference.

Big deal.

**Back to me:**

He looked very distant.

He was staring at me.

"This is it. This is the one. Isn't she cute?", I giggled.

"Adorable", he said walking over to me.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah. Says so on the tag", I said fumbling with the tags for further information.

She was only 2 weeks old.

"You should get one for yourself", I suggested.

"What a yorkie?", he said disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes while ruffling the dog's fur. "Nah, a Klondike bar. Duh a yorkie"

He shook his head. "No way, that's a chick's pet"

I laughed. "No it isn't"

"It is", he disagreed stubbornly.

I laughed.

"It is cute though" he chuckled.

We stepped inside and all the dog's ran and humped his leg.

Even my dog barked and struggled to get free.

I held her tighter. "Don't squirm", I pleaded.

She turned her small head and barked sharply at me.

" . Here Jacob" I handed him the dog.

"No –", he started. But too late. The pup was already in his arms.

It pressed it's paws against his cheek and barked with it's tongue flapping out.

It then licked him I laughed.

"Ok, ew, gross"., he wiped his face and handed my dog back.

I chuckled and took it.

"Maybe you don't like _this _dog but you should get one."

He nodded "

Okay. A big strong dog…" [_cue musical montage…_]

_Montage_

_We walked around searching for a suitable dog for him. He was very specific._

_We looked at some Great Danes,_

_He shook his head. "Whoa. Not that big."_

_Some Chihuahua's that were obnoxiously yippy._

"_Definitely not", we both agreed in sync._

_We walked a bit more and came across two golden retrievers by the names Suzy and Cheetah._

_They weren't that bad. Just a little mean. _

_So we walked on._

_We were searching for the perfect dog._

_Finally he found a husky dog with freaky blue eyes._

_It was love at first sight._

_He'd got on his knees and started ruffling his fur and petting him and all of that._

_I smiled, happy he'd found true love. I chuckled to myself._

_End Montage_

We were walking through the rest of Petsmart searching for equipment.

"What first?", I asked balancing my puppy on my left arm.

"We need to get collars and ID tags.", he informed me.

We walked up to a desk with a tubby redhead behind it.

"Can I help you dears?', she said with a thick southern accent.

"Yes. We need two collars and ID tags small and large"

She shuffled to a back room and came back with a box full of collars.

"Pick your choice",

I hurriedly seized an awesome pink collar with silver rhinestones.

"Aw man! That's the one I wanted", Jacob said sarcastically as he chose a plain , leather, deep blue collar.

I laughed at his sarcasm but the woman at the desk frowned making me uncomfortable.

"Alrighty",she said putting the box under the desk.

"Did you pick your names?"

I shrugged."That was decided before I was born", I chuckled at my stupid joke.

The air was tense.

"What?", Jacob laughed reluctantly.

I grinned. Nothing better than shock value.

The woman frowned at both of us and then addressed me.

"You need to pick your name dear"

I frowned at her impatience.

Jacob glanced at me then put his hand over hers.

"Give her a second", he murmured smoothly.

He winked removing his hand.

She flushed and stuttered.

"O-of Cour-rse. A-Anything…. For you…"

He flashed her an appreciative smirk.

She gasped and tripped over a box.

Jacob gently took my hand.

"Need some help babe?"

I might've died just then.

I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate.

_Babe? Babe?... Whoa. I needed to sit down_

He said it so _naturally._

"Uh…No?", I'd forgotten what was said.

I had to keep my cool. The last thing I needed was my hands getting all clammy and gross.

"No", I broke my stare away from his face.

I looked at the ground so I could for a sentence.

"Um…Trixie. Wait! No!... not Trixie…uh ", I said frantically trying to come up with a name.

I felt his hand snake up my back and on to my shoulder where he massaged.

"It's okay, take your time", he murmured.

I did my best not to shudder.

But it was hard. I could feel his breath on my neck and it shot hot chills down my back.

_I can't think! Aag! _

_**Come up with a name stupid!**_

_But I can't think!_

_**Fine. Stand there and be an idiot.**_

_Who the fuck are you talking to?_

_**You, bitch.**_

_Me and you 'bout to fight._

_**Bring it on.**_

Stop it!, I scolded myself.

I couldn't argue with myself.

That was just weird, no matter how much of a rude- ass bitch the other part of me was being.

It was still weird. Not to mention I didn't have time for that anyways.

While I was mind battling, Jacob's ID tag had already been made and he was clipping it to his collar.

Jacob smiled contendly.

"I'm gonna call you Ralph"

"How about Cocoa?", I asked the woman.

"Cocoa's a name for a brown dog", she sniffed haughtily.

I scoffed. "How about Buttercup?"

"Buttercup's a Lab name"

I narrowed my eyes. _Damn_, she was right.

"Jake?"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"I'll take that help now", I said sheepishly.

He smiled."Well I thought Trixie was alright"

I smiled. That settled it. Trixie it was then.

"Trixie", I said certainly.

The woman grabbed a plain silver tag , slid it under a scanner, tapped on a computer and a blue light shone over the tag and Presto!

My tag. She handed it to me.

I took it and fastened it to my dog's collar.

"Oh! Trixie!", I cooed hugging her.

She barked at nothing in particular then turned and barked at me happily.

"She likes you", Jacob noted.

I smiled relieved I was starting to worry.

The woman at the counter looked at me.

"So I guess _you're_ all done here."

"Yeah _we're_ all done here."

We turned away from the counter and headed down the leash aisle.

"It's hot in here", I said tugging at my shirt collar".

"Of course it smoking it up in here with your hot body", he flashed me a dazzling smile.

I couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

I blushed.

"I'm 14", I stuttered abashed as I picked a matching leash for Trixie's collar.

Jacob shrugged and put his arm casually around me.

"Face it, you're a babe"

I blushed.

"I bet you have all the boys all over you."

I pushed him gently "Jake…", I said embarrassed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist "Don't worry"

"I'll protect you", he whispered, his teeth grazed my ear causing me to shiver.

He chuckled.

By this point we'd already got our dog bowls, treats and food.

We made our rounds picking up toys, grooming supplies, dog beds, clothes and any other thing they could possibly need.

After paying for everything,we loaded up the car and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I couldn't think of a clever way to say I do not own twilight but obviously, I don't.**

**A\N: I want to thank the person who wrote**___**breaking the abusive silence**__** for the aphrodisiac idea. It was a freaking great story! Look it up!**_

**Enjoy!**

**Day: 4**

**Jacob:**

I'll admit I was wrong. I shouldn't have acted so sexual towards her, but, in my defense, I hadn't taken my aphrodisiac pills so I was easily excitable. I had practically no control over my body.  
I felt bad about my taking advantage of her blatant attraction for me but, as I said before I was lacking medicine.

"Um Jacob?", Renesmee asked timidly

"Yeah?"

"Uh do you remember when you had to rescue me from that guy?"

He grimaced. "How could I forget?"

"Yeah, well um, you had said that I was yours…what did you mean by that?

**Btm:**

His approach was nonchalant.

"I don't recall."

Oh so he had amnesia, did he?

I wasn't surprised, I half expected him to deny it.

I sighed and looked out the window, deciding not to say another word till we got we arrived at the house I took trixie and we got out of the car.

"Does this make us friends?", I asked speculative.

He shrugged. "I guess"

I smiled.

"I was getting pretty sick of trying to stay away", he admitted sheepishly.

My heart went ballistic.

"Well now you don't have to try anymore", I smiled up at him

He smiled back.

"So what do you wanna do?", I asked.

"Hmm", he thought for a moment.

"Let's go show off our pets"

So we went inside.

"Do you think Trixie's old enough to walk on a leash?", I asked.

"Sure"

We walked into the kitchen.

"Sit", Jacob ordered Ralph.

Ralph barked and tilted his head confused.

He pressed his rump down.

"Sit.", he tried again.

He sat. Jacob stood back proud of what he'd accomplished.

"Ooh I wanna try…", I said.

I walked over to Trixie and pressed her blonde, furry bottom down.

"Sit", I said firmly.

Instead of sitting she barked and panted heavily.

I looked at Jacob. "Help?"

"Sit", he said patiently.

She sat immediately.

"What!?", I said angrily.

He chuckled. "Chill ness, it's not your fault, their canine instincts force them to sense and obey an Alpha"

"Oh… Sit Trix ", I tried unsuccessfully.

She was stubborn.

Jacob gestured that Ralph could stand and he did.

Trixie and Ralph trotted around a bit.

"Oh well ", I sighed opening the refrigerator and putting Trixie's _Icey cold pack for hot dogs _inside.

Jacob came up behind me and massaged my shoulders

"Don't worry, she'll come around…", he murmured.

His breath was on my face causing me to jump.

"I'm sorry.", he said stepping back.

"Damn", I muttered inaudibly.

"Don't be", I said closing the refrigerator door and turning around.

The atmosphere was Tense and awkward.

"Maybe I should feed her?" I got out all the equipment I would need to do just that.

_Mr. Bow Wow's Yummy pow ows. _ That was her specially formulated Yorkshire terrier food.I poured the food into her stainless steel bowl. Her name was carved in intricate letters of the front. Then I filled a separate stainless steel bowl with delicious cold water with small crystals of ice in it.

I placed the food bowl on the floor and immediately darted to the bowl knocking some out as she dug in. Meat flew everywhere while she cleared the bowl. I then brought her the water bowl which she lapped up every drop of, including the ice crystals. After I'd cleaned up the mess [ with jacob's help], I decided to try training again.

"Sit"

She sat obediently.

I tossed her a treat which she caught and chomped on greedily.

"Good Girl!", I said bouncing up and down excitedly.

I looked at Jacob who was tossing Ralph a red ball.

"See, she'll listen to me too, she was just hungry.", I told him.

"Hmm"

Voices issued from upstairs. "Is it Jacob?..."

" yes, I can smell him… Ness is There too, come on…"

My mom and dad appeared so quickly it was like they had apparated.

"Hey", we greeted them.

"Look mom, Jacob got me a pet"

My mom's gaze was fixed on Jacob.

"That was very kind of you", she acknowledged.

"Rose's idea.", he mumbled looking away.

"She can sit", I told my parents. And trixie, upon hearing the word' sit', sat.

"Amazing", dad said.

"Jacob taught you, I'm assuming", mom said.

"No, she did it all by herself " Jacob said proudly.

I smiled a little.

"Oh", dad said obviously trying not to sound surprised.

Trixie trotted around in circles before laying down. Soon she was fast asleep.

I walked to jacob's side. "How cute", I whisper-squealed to Jacob.

"Very cute" he chuckled, squeezing me to his side.

We stood silently for a moment and watched Trixie sleep.

"Will you help set up her stuff?", I whispered.

He looked down at me. "Of course, anything for y- um Trixie."

I smiled peacefully at his mistake.

"You gonna be okay with that Jake?", my mom looked concerned.

"relax bells, we're friends now, right?", he looked down at me.

I nodded "Right."

He smiled. '' come on", he guided me out of the door and back to our house.

**Later:**

By the time trixie and all her things were settled, I felt both relieved and tired.

"Jacob", I yawned. "We did a good job". My sleepy eyes wandered over the room.

"Yeah", he agreed glancing out the window. It was dark already. I yawned again and swayed back and forth.

Jacob caught me. "Tired?", he smiled gently.

I nodded.

"Time for bed then'', he said heading to my door.

"See you tomorrow, goodnight", he exited with a chuckle after my mumbled goodnight.

I sunk in my bed to do my nightly assessment.

I sighed contentedly. I'd accomplished a lot today: Jacob and I were pals now,

I watched a good movie,

I got a dog, who's now sleeping peacefully in her pink squishy bed.

I still couldn't believe me and Jacob were friends.

I'm super happy of course but there's just one tiny, itty bitty, miniscule problem putting a damper on it:

I was madly in love with him.

And I don't know if I could stand being just friends for long.

So I'd say life can be …. Complicated, wonderful, but yes very complicated.

Good night!

A/n: hope your still enjoying the story! Carry on, there's more! Don't forget to review!

**Day:4**

Friendship

"come on. Get up. We have a lot of lost time to make up for.!", Jacob's voice ordered.

Jacob!, I thought excitedly.

I felt a wet tongue on my mouth, he was licking me!

I tried not to smile as that would give away that I was awake.

"Uh Ness?, Trixie's awake"

_Trixie?,_I thought unconsciously threatening to fall victim to sleep.

Then it dawned on me….

"Trixie!", I exclaimed jumping up. Jacob laughed.

Trixie barked and jumped back looking offended.

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"Jacob. What's up?"

He reached over and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I told you we gotta make up for lost time so come on", he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I looked out my window only to be greeted by blackness.

"Jacob", I looked at him.

"It's still dark outside", I pointed to the window.

His eyes followed my finger out the window .

"I know. But it's actually about 5:00. It's morning"

I made a skeptical face.

Jacob shrugged. "Unless you just don't wanna hang out with me cause you know, that's cool too…",, he headed to my door.

"Wait! No! no! , I'm coming , Wait!", I said hurriedly scrambling to my dresser to get dressed.

I tossed some clothes onto my bed. I started lifting my shirt up but I didn't get the hem over my navel before I remembered Jacob.

I looked at him he was leaned against the door frame with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I made a face. "So are you gonna leave so I can get dressed or what?"

He shook his head sipping from a cup with and amused expression.

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Jacob!", I blushed.

He laughed and exited the room. "I was kidding!", he called.

I got trix out from under my bed. [_Don't ask me why she was even under there, I couldn't tell you]_

I cleaned and fed both of us then pulled on some stretchy yoga pants and a tank top.

I quickly pulled my hair into a bouncy ponytail and left through the kitchen door.

"Ready?", Jacob said .

"for What?"

"We're going for a walk"

"Cool I said as we began walking.

"It's so dark", I said quietly as Trixie trotted beside me.

"Are you scared?", he said from somewhere to the right.

I looked in his direction seeing nothing.

I grabbed his hand instinctively. "No"

He chuckled. "You look scared".

"You can see me?"

"Wolf night vision"

The cool air whipped my face.

"So where are we?", I quizzed

_He squeezed my hand. "You don't believe me?"_

_I loved his strong hands. "No, I don't"_

"_We're at Widow's Peak, there's a river", he put his arm around me, it felt bare, I assumed that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt. _

_I put my head on his shoulder._

"_I'm so glad we're friends", I said into the darkness._

_Below, Trixie and Ralph barked playfully at each other._

_We didn't bother restraining them._

"_Me too", he said putting his chin on._

"_This is nice", he added._

_I wrapped my arms around his waist which was strangely hard and smooth for a shirt, but I liked it. _

"_So tell me about yourself"', I said as we let Trixie and Ralph run free ahead of us since it was getting light._

"What's your favorite color?", I prodded.

He considered for a moment.

"Blue", he said certainly.

"What's yours",he murmured.

"You're never gonna believe this, but…blue", I said in a small voice.

He scoffed. "Give me a break"

"No really! My room's blue isn't it?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"What's your favorite thing to do?", he countered.

"I like listening to music. What about you?", I said blinking fresh rain from my eyes.

"My new favorite thing is hanging out with you"

I blushed. and glanced at him then did an immediate double take.

"Y-your'e not wearing a shirt!", I said gasping quickly.

He shrugged. "So? I just don't get cold."

"You work out?.", I breathed gesturing to his abs.

He bit his lip.. "A bit."

I scoffed. "A bit? Really? Come on, don't be modest"

He just chuckled.

I looked him up and down. "Look at you Jake, you're hot", I said tingling with excitement.

He looked embarrassed.

Then, I'll admit, I took it a step too far.

"I'd so do you right now. Like… hard." I bit my lip an looked at the ground ashamed, I hadn't meant to say _that _much.I was shocked at my courage and the truthfulness of these words.

I could smell all his blood rush to somewhere in particular. _Hmm…_

I needed to tone it down just a smidge.

"Can I touch you?", I whispered breathily.

"Yes.", he half whispered, half moaned. '"Wait what?", he said quickly looking at me.

"Huh? I just wanted to touch arm." I pointed to his arm.

"Oh… uh… okay"

I touched his arm gingerly.

He chuckled nervously."I thought you meant my…. Never mind"

I rubbed his arm and the muscles bulged.

"Damn", I said impressed.

I patted his abs." What do you need a eight pack for?", I chuckled.

He smiled watching me then he said randomnly,

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

I knew the answer at once."I've always wanted to g to Alaska and see the northern lights", I said shyly. I'd never shared thatdream with anyone.

He seemed deep in thought. "Okay, cool"

I sighed; relieved he didn't find my dream stupid.

"And you?", I asked squinting against the sun.

"The Transylvanian alps."

"Alps?"

"Mountains."

"Oh cool."

We walked peacefully and chatted about nothing in particular as we continued our q and a's.

Trixie and Ralph kept each other company. They seemed to be communicating, flirting even.

"Do you think Trixie and Ralph will hook up?", I asked Jacob. He chuckled.

"She seems to really like him", I said while Trixie humped Ralph.

"Well, Ralph _is_ a stud, Takes after me."

I laughed. " "

We kept walking and soon approached the house.

" walk's over. I was having fun", I sighed.

"Don't worry, we can go again tomorrow", Jacob assured me.

"Really?", I said turning to him my eyes shining.

"Sure, we'll make a thing out of it."

I laughed with glee. "Great."

We sat silently on the porch steps.

"Renesmee!", a shrill angry voice said from inside the house.

I jumped. Jacob stood. "I'd better go… pick you up tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Kay, see ya." he flashed me a perfect smile before disappearing into the woods.

The door banged close and out flitted Alice who sat beside me.

"Thank god you're all right!"

I made a face."Of course I'm all right…why wouldn't I be?"

"Your parents came looking for you and you were gone"

"Oh, well I'd just went for a walk with Jacob"

"I called you ness", she sighed.

"Sorry, I left my phone", I shrugged.

"It's fine, I just wish you'd take your phone with you, okay?"

"Sure Alice, I can do that"

"Did you forget we were going shopping today?",

_Whoops_. I waved my hand dismissively. "Pssh, no, silly"

"Right.", Alice said unconvinced handing me my phone.

"Can I invite Jacob", I was already text-inviting him.

"Absolutely not."

I looked up from my text."Why?"

"Because, it's just us _girls."_

"That's hardly fair."

"Fine, invite your little boyfriend", she smirked.

My body heated."He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends", I said quickly.

"I don't know, the way you two """act you'd think you were going out, you sure there's nothing else there?", she chuckled tinkly.

"Postive.", I finished my text.

"You already wanna talk to him more than me.", Alice noted.

"Alice!", I hissed. "You know that's not true!"

Before she could respond Jacob came through the trees.

"Jacob!", I said bounding off the steps and into his arms.

"It's been too long!", I said chuckling when he released me.

He laughed."Yeah, I haven't seen you in minutes!"

We laughed together.

"So where are we off to first?", Jacob said.

"I don't know, it's Alice idea."

She danced over to us at the mention of her name. "The mall", she grinned brightly and led us into the car and the beginning of a very long, tiring day.

We pulled into the mall's parking lot and got out. We entered the mall. A Spanish man kept looking at me. "Ooh! Charlotte Russe!", Alice said hurrying into the bright, chic store.

Me and Jacob exchanged wary looks.

"Alice slow down!", I hissed looking around to make sure no one had seen her vampire speed. They hadn't, though one blonde kept glancing at me like she expected me to do something crazy. It made me feel bad, and it pissed me off. "Can you believe these people?", I said not bothering to keep my voice down.

"What's up?", Jacob said not seeming to be embarrassed about my behavior.

"These people", I looked around. "They keep staring."

Jacob glanced around."They think that we're dating"

I blushed and wanted very much to be out of this store.

"Oh", I looked around frantically for Alice.

Jacob saw my expression and frowned."If you're uncomfortable here we can go to another store."

"You're a lifesaver." He smiled and put his arm around me and together we left the store. "Hey Alice!", I called. "We're going to Claire's across from here." "Ok!"

"So why Claire's?", Jacob asked when we entered the boutique.

"It's close"

Claire's was even worse. It was full of snobby teens and preteens.

They stared at Jacob.

Hard.

And get this, one of the little cunts was even bold enough to go ask him if he had a _sufficient _girlfriend, then glanced at me. A group of girls, winked at him and fanned themselves while their glossy lips formed the word 'hot'.

I looked away. I couldn't ask Jacob if we could leave now, it'd be to obvious. I looked at the exit longingly and two girls walked out, one saying."Did you see him?". The other answered. "Hell yeah", she flipped her hair."I would wreck that." "Totally", the first girl agreed as she reglossed her lips.

A blonde who looked to be about 16 walked up to him and said."Um excuse me but, have we met before?"

I made a face and bounced anxiously. I glanced up at Jacob hoping he wouldn't ditch me for this busty blonde.

"I don't think so", Jacob said." Can I help you?"

She nodded. "'Yeah. Can you help me have an orgasm?", she giggled.

I gasped.

Jacob's eyes were smoldering. "Certainly.", he said huskily.

I gasped again this time in disgust. I could smell her vagina moistening and opening for easy access. She breathed heavily.

"Oh God", I covered my mouth and nose.

"But I won't", Jacob said guiding me to the door. A swarm of girls ran over and touched him wherever they could. I stiffened, clenched my teeth, and bit my tongue to keep from doing or saying something I might regret .He gently peeled the girls off and the cashier winked at him and said "Have a good day", in a sexy voice.

Soon we were safe outside the store." Every single vagina was on fire", I said through clenched teeth. "Can you smell it too?"

I nodded. Just then some girls walked out of the store complaining, one said that she was going to have to walk around with wet panties all day. The others agreed. "It's like my panties have bee blasted with a cum filled super soaker!", one said. Jacob looked traumatized. I punched his arm playfully. "What's the matter?, You don't enjoy being pined over?. A grin cracked my mock disbelief.

His laugh came out with a gush of air . " Uh,No"

"Where to now?", Jacob asked.

I grinned."Footlocker?"

"You're awesome"

"I know"

He smiled and swung his arm over my shoulders. It pleased me that he didn't seem bothered displaying our friendship publicly.

"Welcome to Footlocker take your time.", the black dude at the register said. I looked at some sweet Vans that were on display."I think the heels are over there", Jacob grinned.

"Don't try to play me, you know I'm a tom boy", I grinned back.

"Since when?", Jacob said as I tried on the pair of Vans.

"I got my Vans on but they look like sneakers!", I sang dancing.

"Shut up" Jacob laughed, cracking up and trying on black hightops.

I set the Van's aside and tried on some pink converses."Those are some shoes you'll never see me in",Jacob said. I looked up "What? Converses? Because they're pink? Come on Jake don't be such a guy, dudes can wear pink… I bet you'd look hot in pink"

"No not because they're pink, though your right I'd look super hot in pink", he laughed.

I laughed and the guy at the register glanced up."They don't have men converses. Girls and guya wear the same shoes." "Ohh", I nodded. I could understand his views but it didn't bother me. "Plus converses are for the neon skinny jean type and real men do not wear neon colored skinny jeans." I made a face. "Well thank you for enlightening me". "No prob"

"I cannot believe you actually left me", Alice trilled from the doorway. "We told you we were", I shrugged as we paid for our shoes. "I didn't think you were serious", she said carrying 9 huge bags on one arm. I raised my eyebrows. "'Should I even ask what all _that _is?"

"No. Bath & Body here we come!", Alice announced before Jacob could protest. She flitted into the store with us following behind all because we loved her. Which is why we found ourselves smelling scent after scent.

"Wonderland", Jacob said picking up a bottle with deep blue liquid and handing it to Alice. She smelled it." Hmm, well done Jacob", she tried to reach up and pat his shoulder. She was too small so she settled on patting his arm to express her approval. "Well done." For some reason, their contact bothered me so I slid to the back of the store so I wouldn't have to hear them laugh and joke about her small stature. I picked up a bottle with light purple lotion called 'Midnight dream'. It had a breathtaking picture of a forest with a purple- blue starlit sky above it on it. There was also a shining silver moon in the sky.

I flipped open the top and smelled it. It smelled fantastic, so I took another whiff."Aah.", I sighed. "How refreshing!" I bought it then. Alice bought enough product to start her own store. She practically cleaned the store out. Jacob and I weren't surprised, that was to be expected of Alice. "Let's go to a store for dudes", I said. Alice looke d like I'd betrayed her.

"What? Why?" Jacob smiled. "See? Ness has got my back.", He rubbed my back with his strong warm hand making me shiver."Let's go to men's Hollister", I said as we approached it. "Renesmee!", Alice said outraged."Relax Alice, we can go hot guy scoping" I grinned. She turned to me. "All right! I like your thinking! Maybe I can try to be attracted to someone other than Jasper, hasn't happened sense we met..", she had a dreamy look in her eye. I slugged her arm. "Alice. Focus" She snapped out of it. "But I'm ready to de-rust my hot guy radar!" "Hot guy scoping", Alice repeated. "I think my radar is going off beep beep!", I said as my eyes followed a surfer guy. Alice laughed her cute tinkly laugh and I joined in giggling. Jacob cleared his throat in aggravation. I smiled to myself before turning to look at him. "Something wrong?", he shrugged and mumbled incoherently. "Oh please, like you wouldn't go to Victoria's Secret looking for girls that have no self respect."

"_I'm _ not _looking _for anyone", his tone made my skin hot. _So he'd already found someone._

We walked up the stairs to Hollister and he was still sullen. I wrapped both my arms around him. "Come on jake, don't be a sour puss. You know I love you, schmoopie!", I said acting silly as I planted ridiculously wet kisses all over his cheek. Alice aughed."You are so weird" "Says the chronic shopaholic" , I countered. Alice chuckled."Touche.'" He was still frowning. "Do you want a kiss?", he cracked a smile. "Y-no"

"Yes you do you almost said so. Come here. Let mommy kiss you and make it all better", I said in a silly baby voice. I grabbed his cheek and kissed it. He turned red. Once he was happy, we entered Hollister.

I felt like I was in a male strip club. It was set up like a bachelor pad with sunken floors. It made me uncomfortable, it was so dark and creepy in here. I was the only one bothered by this. Alice wasn't buying anything of course, but she wasn't freaking out either. Jacob certainly wasn't going crazy like me. He wasn't looking for anything he was just watching me be uncomfortable and smirking. I guess that's what I get for trying to make him jealous. "So you ready to go?", I asked trying to keep calm by patting my hand on my thigh. He grabbed my hand and held it as we walked. His grip was firm and strong. My hand was lost in his. "All better?", he whispered when I'd calmed down. He was so sexy I couldn't think or concentrate. I could barely walk! I actually fell twice on the sunken floor and Jacob had to catch me which was, as Alice put it, "So cute!"

He ended up not buying anything, but I don't think he ever intended to. He said he was "only amusing himself", he then proceeded to laugh. His laugh was deep and sexy. I discovered with a sudden shock that I wanted him to fuck me. Violently. But since there was no chance of that ever happening. I tried to get it out of my mind. But Jacob and his insufferable ways made that impossible so I suffered through the horniness the rest of the night. So when we got on the highway I sincerely hoped we would just go home."So where are we going now. Home?", I yawned pointedly. "I don't know",Alice said.

"We've been at the mall all day", I said in a diplomatic way like I'd only just noticed but wasn't bothered by it. Though I was. I'd had a lot of fun but i hadn't intended to spend the whole day at the mall."Where do you wanna go?", Jacob asked. I now realized that staying out meant more time with Jacob. I hadn't yet decided if that was a good thing. I'd just have to battle the lust all night. I sighed.

"Ness?" I jumped to attention. "Wha- oh, I don't know anywhere's fine" I yawned. "Are you tired? Do you wanna go home?", he asked. "No! I mean, no I'm not tired. We should go to… The Food Mart", I blurted out. They looked at me skeptically as we pulled into the parking lot. "Okaay", Alice said. I hopped out the car and was awakened by a gush of cold air. " I Love the cold", I said as we followed the light of the store to lead us out of the dark. "It's so refreshing". Once in the cozy comfort of the Food Mart we started walking around. Alice left to a separate part of the store"Jacob", I said pointing. "What are all those pumpkins for?" "They're for Halloween." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. It was still strange us being friends I'd have to get used to him glaring at me or saying hurtful things. I'd grown accustomed to it. "Halloween?", I said questioningly. He nodded. "Yeah Halloween is October 31st and kids dress in costumes and get candy from their neighbors." I looked up at him forgetting where I was."Tell me more."

"Well let's see" he searched for a place to start. The store was empty except for a balding man who was strolling lazily through the liquor aisle we'd just passed. "It originated from an old folk tale", he began his story. "Many years ago on All Hallows Eve witches, ghosts, zombies and demons would all come out, it's supposedly the only time when the veil between the living and dead is lifted. So, in an effort to protect themselves, people dressed up as monsters so they could blend in with the evil beings who wanted to drag them into their evil realm. I shivered in fright. He squeezed his arm tight around my waist.

"Don't be scared", he murmured. I looke d up at him. "I'm N-n-not, finish the story". We left the store and sat back in the car waiting for Alice to come out while he finished the story. "And some people believe that to this day , On Halloween, witches fly across the sky summoning the dead and damned."

I shook violently and stared into the blackness. I looked around scared and paranoid. "I wish Alice would hurry up" He shook his head. "But that's just a story. Most people don't even believe it, so don't worry. Besides, werewolves and vampires are more than a match for any Halloween spooks." He smiled. I smiled back. I was very much aware of the fact that our faces were pretty close._[This could be it! Just kiss him! Do it! You'll never find out his true feelings if you keep being a coward!],_ I scolded myself. My eyelids fluttered closed. [_But what if he doesn't like me like that?]_, part of me wondered. _[ So what? It's not like he's gonna slap me for kissing him, only girls do that.]_ I leaned forward testing his reaction. _[Hold up! Doesn't he get a say in this?] _one part of my subconscious said.

_[Your 16 now! Your pretty, nice and friends why wouldn't he?] _a persistent part of my subconscious counter-argued.

I slid my hand to the back of his neck.

"Ness", he breathed.

I recognized the rejection. I sighed and let my hand drop. I started to ask why not, when a sharp knock on the window startled me.

"Open the door", Alice said.

Jacob unlocked the door and I went back to the back seat so Alice could sit in the front.

"So", she said as she put the key in the ignition. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Halloween", Jacob said smoothly.

I was awed at how he completely masked what'd just occurred. I admired him for it. I wasn't really mad or upset by his rejection. I had literally, all the time in the world to capture him and make him mine. And I would. Of that, I was certain. With that that thought in mind, I settled in the backseat and dozed off.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz**

All too soon, we arrived at my house. I was having a good rest. Alice had gone home. Jacob tried to wake me in the backseat but I was sound asleep and wouldn't budge. In my dreamlike state, I felt his arms around my back as he scooped me up effortlessly and carried me inside. He was sitting me on my comfy maroon couch when I awoke.

"Hey", he said gently. I smiled sleepily. "Hey"

What a perfect way to wake up.

"You're parents weren't here so I thought I'd stay with you, so you wouldn't be lonely, if that's okay with you."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, Of course. We can have a slumber party.", I said groggily. He chuckled and I had a feeling he'd been thinking about our near- miss in the car earlier.

"Will you watch a movie with me?", I asked sliding over to the dvds.

"Depends on what it is."

"It's a secret", I said popping the mystery movie in. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table before snuggling into Jacob. I put my head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I threw my legs in and tucked them in. He moved his hand to my exposed legs and squeezed. "Hope this is a good movie.", he murmured. I choked in my throat. I waited for the movie to play and Jacob pulled a moss green blanket over us. Meanwhile the TV blared on:

_{They call him _Kipper_… Kipper the dog.}_

I had to keep from laughing because I could feel Jacob's unbelieving stare.

"Kipper? Really?"

My laugh burst out. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine"

He chuckled his sexy, deep, man chuckle. "I see"

He watched without complaint as Kipper and his friends, Pig and Arnold followed red arrows through the woods. "This is my favorite part ", I said. Pig discovers Arnold has unraveled his whole shirt.

_{Where's it gone? It's all your fault Arnold}]_

"Sure, blame Arnold", I laughed. Jacob chuckled.

_{You kept messing with it and now we're lost!}, _Pig cried distressedly.

I laughed again. "He says it like their lost _because_ Arnold was messing with his shirt!" I found it hilarious. Jacob chuckled as he absentmindedly played with my hair.

"I think it's cute that you like these kid shows", he murmured twirling my hair around his finger. I blushed at his words and at our contact.

"I like being with you" I told him straightforwardly.

He cleared his throat. "I like hanging out with you too", he said cautiously but sincerely.

I fell asleep smiling on an episode where kipper had the hiccups.


	12. Not a chapter but vital!

Hello my faithful Fanfiction readers!

My chapters will be posted in a new place.

Below are the reasons why I've switched temporarily to Blogger:

I wanted more freedom to write things the way i wanted.

I wanted to be able to be more creative for you guys.

I eventually want to do blogs on other things.

I wanted to be able to just show you pictures instead of links.

I wanted to acknowledge everyone who take the time to click on ads related to my story.

You can find some of my old chapters on the Archive side of the blog. Anyway i might post more stuff on fanfiction but i'd really prefer if you went to my blog so you could become more interactive with my personalized preferences of ads, pics,and videos. This will be a lot better than anything on Faction. So trust me, bear with me, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure this would be a good thing.

This is where my future fanfiction will go :

Thank you for your support, -jacobluver321


	13. Chapter 13

Link to blog! No spaces!

little vine fan fiction. blog spot 2013_06_01_


	14. Day 5

**Day 5**

**This is a very juicy chapter. We'll see a slightly different side of Jacob and a slightly different side of Renesmee! Btw I realized that aphrodisiac is not the word I meant. Jacob takes antiandrogen not aphrodisiac sorry!**

**[Don't forget to review! Your thoughts are always appreciated!]**

**Enjoy!**

Day 5

**Protection**

"Renesmee", my mom's voice whispered.

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

"We're home. Did you have fun yesterday?"

I nodded with my eyes closed. "Uh- huh", I murmured sleepily as I tucked my arm under his shoulder and snuggled into his chest. He smelled really good, like pine trees. I wrapped my arms around his warm body as he snored peacefully. I smiled. His snoring was like a lullaby lulling me into unconsciousness.

"Did you feed trixie when you got home?" mom asked. I frowned at her disturbance as I continued smelling Jacob.

"Trixie?" I grunted with furrowed brows and closed eyes. She laughed. "I'll feed her for you", she said walking away. "Thanks", I murmured gratefully."I'll be up in a second."

She hesitated. "You and Jacob seem to have gotten awfully close." she said cautiously. "Yeah, I suppose we have." She drifted away. I turned back to Jacob who was snoring lightly. I smiled and with tentative fingers, gently stroked his face. I traced his lips, his jaw, and his entire face. I wanted to remember it in case he tried to push me away again. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could remember. I could. I sighed contently and lightly tugged his arm. "Wake up", I said softly. He awoke as if on cue. The look on his face was amusing."Good morning sleepyhead."

"Renesmee" he sighed with a smile. His arms constricted tightly around my back pulling me closer to him. I had to point my face up or my face, and inevitably my lips, would be smashed against his. "Jacob", I said with a choked laugh. He opened his eyes and gazed at me, his expression unreadable. "Are you still tired?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not really". "Good. We still have to make for the time we lost, remember?" I smiled. "Oh yeah", he said letting me go. "What's on the agenda?" "Same as yesterday, trixie and Ralph?" He shrugged. "Sounds good".

**At the park 30 minutes later…**

"So the northern lights huh?" Jacob confirmed."That is so cool, I can't get over it". Before I could respond an old man, about 50, walked by. He whistled at me. "Lookin good girl!" he called. Jacob snarled. "Jake it's okay" I said patting his forearm. As it got hotter the park started to clear out. Soon it was just us and the creepy old guy Jacob kept shielding me from. "You're my best friend", I said smiling up at him. He looked down at me flattered. "Really?". I nodded."Uh huh". "Wow" he murmured.

We walked silently while trixie and Ralph brawled playfully. The old man walked by and tugged my arm. " Come on baby, lemme touch ya", he said in a whiskery voice. I was frozen with fear. I heard a deep rumbling growl beside me. I stiffly turned to look at Jacob. He was trembling. "Just please go away", Jacob said in a still raspy voice. The man frowned and reached around for my butt. I gasped. I heard a ripping sound and a fierce growl. I looked for Jacob but he wasn't there. A big, furry wolf was in his place. On all fours he was a little taller than a horse. The old man's eyes widened in horror. "What the hell?", he spun around and ran as fast as he could." I stared at the man then at wolf. I was a little frightened, I'll admit. "Um… Jacob?". The wolf nodded. I sighed relieved. "Can I pet you?", I said with an admiring smile. He nodded again. I smiled reached up on my tiptoes and twisted my fingers in the fur on his back. "It's really soft", I noted. "It's like a teddy bear" I scrunched up my face. "Not the crappy, cheap ones, the expensive ones they only sell on Valentines Day.", I rambled. "You know the ones with the impossibly soft fur…", I amended. He laughed and changed back into Jacob.

I'd almost forgotten that he was a werewolf. "I want you to be protected because apparently you're a magnet for perverts and if I'm not there I want you to be able to protect yourself". I started to protest but he cut me off. "In a way that dosen't risk your exposure", he continued. I pouted. We sat on a bench for a while. "I'm gonna teach you to fight like a human". He told me. "How?". "I don't know yet. I smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fun". He patted my knee."That's my girl".

I swear I can feel a panic attack coming on.

He looked around."Park's empty why don't we start now?" "Now?" He shrugged."Sure". A smile spread across my face."Yeah Ok". "Ok", he took my hand and pulled me up. We walked over to the grass and I stood in front of Jacob. "What do you want me to do?". "Okay, pretend I'm that creepy dude okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay and if i..grab you", he darted behind me with impossible speed and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground."What are you gonna do?". I squealed gleefully as I struggled to get loose. "Um… Oh! I know! I'll dislocate my arm, jab him with my elbow, back flip behind his entire body and snap his neck. Easy", I said as I did each step except for the last one. He nodded. "Hmm, impressive. But a little too risky. What human could do all that?" I sighed."True…Jacob?... I don't think I can do this".

"Sure you can, let's try another one."

"Okay"

"Now what are you gonna do if I do this?" He gently pinned me to the ground. "Um…" I said smiling and trying to look anywhere but at his face. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just lie here and take it", I whispered seductively. I was only half joking. His eyes darkened and his voice got husky."Yeah you will", he breathed. My heart quickened as he stared intensely into my eyes. He lowered his face and I started breathing heavily. All of a sudden, he shook his head looking confused and bounced off of me. "I never said I was gonna rape you", he said as if that little bout of brief sexual tension hadn't just happened. Now I was the confused one as I picked myself off the ground."Oh"

"So what would you do then?", he prodded.

"Honestly… I'd probably…kiss you", I said looking at the ground. His face was reddening beneath his tan skin and I heard his heart's beating speed up slightly. Other than that, he'd completely masked his feelings."Not if I was a rapist", he finally said.

I cocked my head to the side. "I thought you said you weren't gonna rape me.", That was something I never expected to say to Jacob. He blinked. "I'm not".

I made a face. "but you just said-"

"I said I wouldn't rape you, But it's not rape if you enjoy it, and I can assure you, you would". He winked.

I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Wanna go home?"

**TV Time…**

**Jacob**

Note to self: Remember to take pills when around d ness!

**Btm**

"Jake!", I squealed lunging for him. "Jake give it back!", I laughed trying to grab the remote from him. He smiled amused. "If you want it back your gonna have to get it yourself"., he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded "yeah".

"Fine". I said crawling on him. I put my knees on his lap and tried to grab it out of the air. I almost had it but he threw it to the other hand. "I feel like the monkey in the middle" I said as he tossed it to the other hand right before I almost grabbed it. "_The_ monkey in the middle", he questioned with a grin. I laughed. "Shut up. Yes, _the_monkey in the middle" I laughed again and put my hands on his shoulders to help me get the remote. Unfortunately, my knee slipped from underneath me and I landed on him on my butt."Oomphf!" I cried in surprise and grabbed his arms to stable myself. "Damn gravity…" I muttered. He laughed at me."Fail". I laughed despite myself. I was so close to him. We looked at each other square in the face.

Distantly, I heard keys jingling and a bag crinkling. "Jake? Ness?", my dad called. We both averted our eyes for a second. I took advantage of the distraction and snatched the remote. "Ha" I said as I threw my leg off of him and went to go help my parents with the groceries. He stared after me for a second then he followed. "What's all this?", I asked mom as Jacob came into the kitchen and stood beside me. "Never leave each other's side. I remember when it was like that with me and Jake. Don't you?". I looked at the floor unsure of my feelings. I knew they'd had a thing for each other but I still didn't like hearing about it." "Mm ", Jacob murmured as he rubbed my back deeply. I turned and saw him looking at me. I felt heat from inside my body radiating throughout me. He smiled at me and it was hard to believe he ever hated me. I smiled back. My mom spoke."In answer to your question, it's Halloween stuff for the party." "Alice is planning it so it should be epic." Jacob's phone vibrated and he dug it out of his pocket and motioned for me to come look. I walked over. "Speak of the devil, it's Alice", he told me. My phone rang: _'Stop talking, stop talking I don't wanna talk anymore I left my heart and my head on the dance floor…'_I'd gotten a text too. "Really?", mom said as she refrigerated Hawaiian punch. "You guys read each other's messages?" We looked up briefly, "Of course", we said in unison. This was what Jacob's message looked like:

**Ally to Jake**

**Hey Jake! Had so much fun with you guys yesterday!:**

**So what've you guys been doing! Me and Jasper just went hunting.**

**But I'm eating a pomegranate now.**

**I might go to McDonald's l8er, What's ness doing? Is she asleep?**

**Did she get my text? Where you asleep?**

**Oh I'm sorry! I had a lot of caffeine.**

**I finished my pomegranate.**

**Do you like grapes?**

_**-Ciao!**_

_Sent Tuesday 10:15_

Me and Jacob laughed. "Only Alice could ramble in a text", Jacob said. I laughed as Jacob texted back.

**Jake to Ally**

**I had fun too[:**

**And no, me and ness weren't asleep.**

**We've been up for hours now cuz we went to walk our dogs.**

**See ya**

_-__**Woof woof**_

_Sent Tuesday 10:16_

Alice's message to me:

**Ally to Nessie**

**We're going to have bring Jacob along more often with us.**

**He's so awesome.**

**Super excited for the partaaayyy!**

_**-Ciao!**_

_S ent Tuesday 10:17_

_My response was this:_

Nessie to Ally

Yeah , he's really gr8

I've never been to a party b4

Shud b fun!

See ya l8er !

**-The one and only, Renesmee**

_Sent Tuesday 10:18_

"In answer to the second question that was undoubtedly on your mind", my mom said. "Tonight."

I looked up. "What? Tonight?"' She smiled. "Yeah, the party is tonight"

"Tonight?", I said confused. Jacob answered me. "Tonight."

I spun around. "Tonight?", I questioned again. Jacob sucked his teeth. "Tonight".

"Ok can we all stop saying tonight, like now?", my mom laughed.

"Why so soon though?", I said weakly.

Jacob shrugged. "Why not?"

He lifted me onto a barstool causing me to blush.

"Where's Trixie and Ralph?"

" They're over at the house sleeping. Rose is looking after them.", Jacob answered."Well I'd better let you get your costume and everything but I'll see you tonight right?"

I nodded. "Most def". He smiled. "Kay see you later".

"Bye", I said and then he left.

"So mom, what are you going as?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, well I don't wanna buy a costume. I wanna make it. See ya". When I went to my room I shut the door and walked to my closet. I rifled through my closet looking for something suitable to wear. I pulled out a big, red nose with a piece of elastic glued to it. I strapped it to my nose. "I could go as a clown", I inspected it in a mirror. "Nah, I'll look silly".

"Maybe I should go as a rabbit", I said trying on bunny ears. "Or a princess". I didn't really want to go as a sparkly, fairy princess but I did like the whole princess theme maybe I could put my own spin on it.

So, very much inspired, I went to work on my costume. I could not decide which direction I wanted to take this costume in. I fished a plain black dress out of my closet and put it on my bed as I tried to figure out what to do with. Making a costume wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. "Hmm", I said getting a pair of scissors and tapping it against my lip in concentration. I snipped the neckline down a bit then I had an idea. I fixed the dress on a mannequin and went to work sewing, cutting, mending and adding different types of fabric.

When I was finished I was very pleased with the result.

It was black obviously, with a skin tight black and pink corset for the top part except the straps that were thicker and hung off the shoulders.

.It had a kind of lace train on the back and thigh would be exposed in the front .It had gloves like this:

Then I added shoes like this:

I decided on doing a warrior princess so I added a sword:

.And a scepter for good measure:

.My hair was like this:

Except there would be a long side bang in the whole ensemble was very sexy, A little _too_sexy. I wasn't sure it'd go over well with my parents. I flipped my phone out and called Jacob, He answered before the first ring.

" 's up?"

"I finished my costume"

"Great. Can I see it."

"It's a surprise"

"Oh ok… well come to the house whenever you can. We're gonna start setting up for the party".-

"Cool, what time?"

"about 10ish"

"Okay. I'll be there"

"Good"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you", I whispered embarrassed. He'd only been gone an hour or two.

"I miss you too."

Wow that sounded _so_good coming out of his mouth. _Mmm…_ "I'll see you in 5 then"

"See you"

"bye"._Click._

I dashed out of my room and swept straight past mom. "I'm gonna help Jacob and the others set up. Bye!", I called. "Bye!", mom called back.

**5 minutes later…**

"This is not a 4th grade Halloween party." Alice scolded Emmett who'd jokingly suggested that we cut out paper skeletons and hang them on the wall. Our decorations looked pretty good so far. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to hang cobwebs from the ceiling._Not even close._ I went for a ladder but Jacob stopped me. "Not nessacary", he grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

I successfully taped the cobwebs from corner to corner. I bounced down and kissed his warm cheek." Thanks",

He smiled. "Looks great."

"Teamwork", I said slapping his hand.

I'd changed into comfortable clothing, green, tight fitting, thin hoodie with elbow sleeves and white hearts., matching green sweatpants with a white hearts down the side and green and white hightops. Comfy but cute. I put my hands in my sweatpants pocket and i tilted back and forth trying to find something to do.

"Something's not quite right….hmm", Rosalie said to herself. Her eyes brightened. "Oh! I know! Music!", she popped in a Blue October CD. (Great band, check em out!)

_Blue skies-calling on blue skies-don't take them away, boys, never take them away-cause I'll never stop loving my…._

The song played loudly. I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes, I listened. To be honest, I was a little bit in love with Justin Furstenfeld from Blue October, Which simultaneously felt very wrong, yet so right. I liked him because he was strange but not in an awkward way and yet so loving but not in a pansy way.

"Weird song", a familiar voice said sitting beside me. I smiled a little and sighed. "No", I said resurfacing from my mini trance. Blue October always kinda did that to me."Hmm I guess that's a matter of opinion." Jacob shrugged . "Guess so". I smiled. Jacob was the only person I could tolerate insulting The Band, in my opinion. I rested my head on his shoulder as I watched Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice dash around yards away from us putting up decorations.

"It's strange", Jacob murmured running his fingers through my hair. "How comfortable you are with me." I looked up at him he was smiling distantly. I turned around blushing. "Do I have any reason not to be?", I challenged. "No, I was just saying…", he said quickly. I smiled and nuzzled my head in his shoulder. It would be so easy to just kiss him, to kiss him before he had time to push me away. But I wouldn't do that, especially not in front of my family. I couldn't ruin this moment.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?", I asked instead.

"A werewolf"

We laughed briefly before I asked :"Should we go help?" He shook his head."We've done enough". i made a face. "We hung up 2 cobwebs and a spider."

He laughed. "Wanna go grab a milkshake?"

(Ooo! Milkshake!) "You know me so well"

**Later over milkshakes…**

"Top 5 favorite songs", Jacob said slurping a peanut butter cookie milkshake.

"Does it have to be in order?"

"No"  
"Oh ok well then um… Worry list by Blue October , Calling you by blue October, quiet mind, That's my dad's ringtone, also by Blue October, so what's that 3? Ok 2 more…um it'd probably be picking up the pieces and kangaroo cry, Both by Blue October.", I answered stirring my Oreo milkshake."Hmm", he said as he finished his second milkshake and ordered an Oreo one too. "Now you", I said as I finished my first shake and grabbed another one."Top 5 favorite shows".

We were sitting in a corner booth at Florence's and believe me when I say we were on a MAJOR ice cream high. Jacob was speeding through milkshakes like he was drinking straight liquid. I, on the other hand had to take my time so I didn't get brain freeze.

"Hmm that's tough for me", he sad sipping thoughtfully. "Football, basketball ,soccer sometimes…" . "Hold up!", I laughed. "Those aren't shows", I said chewing my straw. "You can't just name sports"

"Sure I can"

I shook my head. "You can't"

"Why?"

"_Because_", I said through a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake milkshake" "They don't count". i said as the waiter brought us a tray laden with ice cream and cakes. "Pick new ones"

"Fine can pick 3?"

"No."

'What?", he laughed.

"Pick 5"

"Spongebob, Adventure Time , uh… Hey Arnold, let's see 2 more um… Real show and Bernie Mac"

I nodded. "Now was that so hard?" I said grabbing his chocolate milkshakes and finishing it. "Wanna take these to go?" he asked gesturing to the tray. "Mmm ", I said sliding his empty glass away and green and white sports bag.

"What do you wanna do to kill time till the party?", Jacob asked driving. I grabbed a shake "Wanna go to the arcade?" "Sure", he said diplomatically as he pulled into the parking lot. "Looks like you wanna get beat today" He said coolly as we got out. "Puh- lease", I scoffed. We went inside the arcade and found a game called **Space Monsters**. I grabbed a blue gun and he grabbed a green one. "Ready to get whooped?" he challenged. "In your dreams, maybe".

He grinned. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

"It's whatever."

We both clicked start. I pressed rapidly with my thumb shooting as many gross monsters as I could before the time limit. I beat him in less than 5 minutes. I'd shot 45 monsters, he'd shot 40. "Ho ho burn!", I said loudly. "Rematch". Was all he said.

_1o minutes later…_

"What's that smell? Smells like bacon that got burned!''. I said laughing wildly. "I let you win that one."

"Oh please! I won and _you_lost! Ha! You're a loser! Loser!". I turned around and shook my butt provocatively in my victory dance. "Mmm… I don't feel like a loser". Jacob said. I blushed and turned back around. "Lets do another round then jake, you not real, You not real!"

_One round later…_

"Crack, sizzle, pop!"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Your frying dude. I can smell it!"

"Your are insane",he laughed.

30 minutes later…

The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! Or maybe that's just me", I boasted playfully. He groaned. "You ar e _sooo lame'',_he laughed.

3 hours later we left the arcade. "Sss", I said on the way home. "Sss" I said in his ear. "Did you hear that?", I whispered. Jacob cracked a grin.

" I think that's you jake", I whispered urgently. "I think that's you frying."I laughed

"Oh my gosh shut up", he laughed as he tugged his cap that I was wearing over my eyes. "Now who's the chump?" I peeked out from under the cap. "Still you", I laughed before quickly darting back in the cap. He smushed me. "Nuh uh".

"You know something I just realized ?"

He looked at me. "Let me guess, I got burned?"

I chuckled. "No. I Was gonna say that I think the reason I acted so dorky back there was because of the ice cream. "

"Ya think?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Why do you think I didn't get upset or freaked out?"

"'Wow… I'm so sorry Jake", I said caressing his cheek gently. He turned red.

It was night when he brought me home. He walked me to the door. "Goodnight, I'll see you at the party, look forward to seeing what you came up with."

I smiled. "I'll see you in an hour or two."

"Kay".

The party looked awesome, to say the least. My family had truly outdone themselves, though it wasn't at all what I'd expected. They'd abandoned the obvious spookiness and went for something a little more subtle. First , I was greeted by a woman I felt like I'd seen before who gave me a goody bag that I would open later. I edged around with my costume swishing around me. I felt pretty cool with my sword and scepter but I doubted anyone else would .There were lots of young teenagers there which pleased me, maybe I could make some new friends. Everyone was boogying down to_Thriller_ . I spotted Jacob's back at the punch table, he was chatting with Alice. She was laughing and sipping juice and Jacob was making hand gestures. Her eyes landed on me. "Oh. My God! You look adorable!", she trilled as she danced over to me. "Thanks Alice" I said as Jacob turned around. "Well I'll leave you two to talk". She looked at Jacob then me and laughed a little and walked away. I walked towards Jacob and expertly swiveled my sword around and flashed him a grin. _Who said a woman can't yield a sword? _

_(Current song playing at party: Pink : Just give me a reason)_

Jacob was speechless as he looked me up and down. I felt the urge to cover my ears his heart was beating so loud and fast, it was killing my ears. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. He balanced himself on the punch table. He looked me up and down.

"Hey". He choked. I smiled, thoroughly amused and balanced on my sword. "Hey". He glanced at my perked up boobs and bit his lip looking away.

"'Sweet sword." I smiled and yielded it excellently once more before turning it long ways and rolling it over my breasts and down my body. I smirked. Though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was watching me. I looked up at him. "You like?" He stared at me uncertainly. "Yeah, you could do some serious damage with that thing." I smiled." Not as much as you could with this." I said holding up the scepter.

"Yeah…", he said as his gaze traveled slowly from my breasts to my exposed thigh. I raised an eyebrow with another mocking smirk and followed his eyes. I glanced at Alice, yards away she giggled with a thumbs up,. I chuckled and winked at her.

"It's the craziest thing , I wasn't aware that my eyes had traveled all over my body". I said. Jacob snapped his head and eyes up. "Huh?" his eyes were dazed. I made a face. "Oh! Um, sorry."

"So what do you think?"

"It's um… very pretty". "Are you like some kind of sexy dark warrior princess?"

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"What! Pssh! Nah, I was talking about the costume…"

"Right." I glanced at his pants and shook my head laughing. His jeans were tented between his legs. I made a face."Hmm". "Hey, don't look at my private parts!"  
I laughed. His face was red. "How would you feel if i… oh"

"Yeah".

"Well it happened before you even got here". He said defensively.

"Oh?" I challenged knowing he hated lying to me.

He sighed. "Fine. You win."

I smiled victoriously. _Point.._

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out but… wait, you know all those dude that hit on you"

I nodded.

"They're just men that act on male instinct which is basically: ' Oh! Hot girl!' then they get horny and go after you."

"Ookaaaay? And?"

"Well you know… I'm a man too".

_(Yeah you are. Hehe)_

"I just have better control over those dominant feelings"

"So you attracted to me?"

"Not what I said"

"That's what I heard."

He chuckled exasperated. "what I'm trying to say it's already ingrained in me, can we just leave it at that?"

"Fine", I said hurt, but unwilling to let on the sting I felt, I was strong so I shook it off. "Thank you so much for letting me down easy . Now I can move on" I hugged him making sure to press my breasts hard on him. I glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his lip was tucked tight between his teeth and he was gasping heavily while he clutched me tightly. I gyrated on him slowly. He gasped loudly and pulled back looking aroused and confused.

"Sorry, this is my song, I have to dance". "See ya", I said slyly turning and walking away. "Guess I should find some other dude who thinks I'm sexy… At least for the night". I heard a fierce ripping growl just loud enough for me to hear. Before I could react, Jacob had pinned me to the wall.  
"Wow, that was fast! You sure you're not a vampire?", I teased.

_( Song playing: Diamonds by Rihanna)_

His eyes narrowed. I tried to pull his arms away from either side of the wall, they wouldn't budge. I smiled a little enjoying the heat from his body. I patted his muscular arm. "What's up?" He was shaking. "Don't. Do not ever, ever ,ever say something like that. I can't even imagine someone using_for the night._" he snarled. I just stared at him surprised by the sudden intensity of his gaze. I looked him in the eye. "But I wanna be used…", I said suggestively as I ran my finger down his throat before flicking my eyes up to meet his. I heard a strange growl in his throat as his eyes darkened and he stroked my face his gaze was fixed on my mouth. "So you wanna be used hmm?" he whispered huskily as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I gasped heavily and felt overheated . "Hmm?", he asked as he slipped his finger in my mouth. I sucked his finger. "Mm", I moaned and nodded in response. He grabbed my waist and pulled me forward. Then he snapped out of it. "Your hair is pretty". He absent ly put the finger I had sucked into his own mouth and I watched. "Thanks", I choked. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Ok if you don't want me why can't I find someone who's nice to me and likes me? I could move on and leave you alone, you wouldn't have to be bothered with me throwing myself at you" He cringed.

" Is that what you want me to do?"

"You know I don't."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just not that"

"Well then…. Kiss me", I whispered as I pulled him to me. "Mm ness please" he groaned. "What?", I sighed.

"We can't do that".

"Why?"

He smiled a little. "Might mess up your hair. Besides I wouldn't wanna bruise you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you couldn't walk for a while". He smiled gently and slid his warm hand down my arm.

My southern region burned and throbbed. Oh God! I was so turned on. I squeezed my legs together to ease the fiery tingle, ( _Whoa! I was just talking about kissing! I wasn't thinking about taking it that far…)_ Of course I had to over analyze those such simple words. (_So was he inferring that he would fuck me so roughly that it would not only jack my hair up but I would be bruised and so sore I wouldn't be able to walk? He'd said it as if it was inevitable, that he were to fuck me the natural course it would take would result in crazy hair, bruises and soreness. There was no other way. The idea of him hurting me through the throes of passion was unbearably a turn on, I needed to sit down.)_

"Will you excuse me?", I walked over to my family.

(Song playing: We are young by Fun)

**Jacob:**

I really needed to stock up on my medicine.

"What was I thinking? _"I wouldn't wanna bruise you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you couldn't walk for a while"._ That was so crazy! But I couldn't lie to her. She obviously didn't realize the risk she was taking. Was I so wrong for stating the truth. If I got my hands on her I would tear that ass up .

Several times.

Simple fact.

The idea of fucking her sweet little pussy was so delicious it was overwhelming. I needed to sit down so I did. I cupped myself to try and douse the fire burning in my groin. I groaned, this is what I had to endure whenever I allowed my imagination to get carried away. I'd dealt with it before the only difference was I usually had more medicine in my system than this. What was it about her? I'd never even got anything relatively close to hard my whole life, until her. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the precum dripping out of my rock hard dick. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I started sweating. My want for her was becoming painful. I felt disgusted with myself, I had no right to want her so bad, I certainly had no right to think such filthy thoughts about her. She was so sweet and innocent, all she wants is kiss and that's probably just because she's curious. I sighed. I was supposed to be her protector, the one she could run to when men hit on her. But I was no use, I wanted her too. She trusts me, I thought. The poor angel, couldn't she simply have a male friend that didn't want to fuck the shit out of her? Was that so much to ask for? I hurried off to the bathroom and into the stall . I pulled my jeans and boxers down. I hesitated. Doing what I wanted to do would confirm my theory of me being a creep. _ Fuck it._ I eagerly grabbed my dick and started sliding my hand up and down my shaft. I imagined Renesmee begging to suck my off and I came with a groan. I emptied myself into the toilet feeling horrible. I'd never touched myself to thoughts of her doing nasty things. Next, I imagined her kissing me and removing all her clothes as well as mine , while I mind kissed her I pretended to grope her ass and breasts. I fake pinned her naked body to the stall and grinded. I blew on my hands to make them colder and imagined her pumping me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine her beautiful, pale, naked body. I tried to imagine fingering her while she moaned. I groaned and felt weak with want. "Jacob, fuck me baby. Fuck my tight, wet, pussy with your delicious cock.", I could hear her voice saying those words. As right as it felt to fantasize it was also very wrong. I finished myself off and decided not to think about her in a sexual way. It would already be awkward enough seeing her again.

**Btm**

"I hope you brought a change of costume", my dad said.

I sighed. "Mom? Help?"

"Oh Edward, she's not a child anymore" my mom said.

"I know that. That's why it's inappropriate ."

"Look if you let her wear what she wants then..." she trailed off as she whispered in his ear. I saw his eyebrows raise. He turned to her. "Really?" She nodded. "But we haven't done_that_ since…" She smirked wickedly "I know." His eyes darkened as he stared at her. His eyes snapped over to me. "You look beautiful, see you have fun" he said quickly as he hurriedly dragged my mom away. She winked and rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom", I mouthed. She smiled before dad hoisted her up bridal style and sped away.

I turned to the rest of my family. "So what do ya'll think?" They looked uncertain. Emmett spoke up first. "I'm not gonna lie, you look hot." Rosalie elbowed him. "Perv." Jasper chuckled. Can someone say "pedophilia"'?"

Emmett rounded on him. "I know, I _know_ you not talking. You were drooling over her before you realized it was Ness."

"Keyword: before. And I was imagining Alice in that. True story" Jasper said. Alice smiled. It was so obvious he was being truthful. "Well I think you look great. If you weren't family I'd so do you". Emmett said .Alice and Jasper flinched, Rosalie was glaring at him. "Also if you weren't_married_ !", he said through gritted teeth. "Of course"., Em said.

Jasper clapped his shoulder. "Have fun on the couch tonight." He took Alice's hand. "You're done for bud" she said as she danced by. Rosalie was shaking angrily when I slipped away. I walked around and saw two girls talking. I hoped they were nice, maybe we could be friends. I walked over to them. "Hi, my name's Renesmee mind if I join you? The two girls looked at each other then at me. "Sure". "My name's Marissa" the blond said. "I'm Rachel.", the brunette said. "Is this your party?"

"Umhmm"

"This party rocks!", Marissa said.

"Thanks. What were you guys doing before I got here?" I already felt comfortable with them.

Rachel giggled. "Marissa and that guy over there keep looking at each other". Marissa blushed beet red. " Nuh uh! Shut up! " I laughed. "Where?"

"She's lying! Don't believe her!", she squealed covering her eyes.

"Right there", Rachel said pointing. The guy looked over. Me and Rachel laughed. Marissa smacked her hand down. "Don't be so obvious!" Rachel laughed. "Thought you didn't like him" I snickered. "Caught." They both cracked up. "Shut up", Marissa laughed. "You should just go talk to him" I said. Marissa gaped at me. "I-I couldn't". Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sure you can, we'll come with you, won't we ness?" [ I was still stuck on the we part. Wow, they liked me. They wanted to include me in their shenanigans] "Totally" I said . "Really?"

"Yeah come on". We pulled her reluctant body to a group of 3 dudes. We saw the one she liked. He had shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked back at us fearfully. "Go on" we mouthed. She stepped timidly at this rate we'd be waiting all night for her to get to him. Me and Rachel looked at each other and sucked our teeth loudly. Marissa turned around grinning. "Shut up " she mouthed. I gave her a forceful push to get her going. She crashed into him. We gasped and hid behind two really tall dudes. Marissa turned to glare but we'd hid. Rachel snickered and flashed me a thumbs up. I smiled back as we watched her flirt with him. After it was safe, we came out of our hiding places. "So do _you _like anyone?" I asked. Rachel grinned. I've had my eye on a certain hot piece of man flesh all night"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. _Him"_ she pointed . I followed her finger all the way across the room to… Jacob.

(_Noooooooooo!)_ "Oh" I said weakly. "He is very at stractive."

"Dare me to call him?"

"I guess" ( please punk out please!)

She cupped her hands over her mouth and loudly said. "Yo sexy! By the drink table! She want you!", she said using her best gangster voice. He looked over. Then she ducked down. I motioned for him to come here then I pointed to the ground. "She likes you" I mouthed. Jacob looked confused and walked over. I laughed. "Payback's a _bitch"_ I said using my even better gangster voice. She snickered on the floor. "What are you talking about?" she said looking up. Jacob was 5 feet away now. "Eee hide me!" she crawled behind me. " You may as well get up now, bitch" I laughed. She laughed. "Never!"

Too late. Here he was. He frowned. "Did I miss something?" Jacob said looking at the floor. "Oh!" Rachel gasped as she rose to her feet, her face a tomato. I stifled a laugh. "I- I um I was just looking for my um …thing" she trailed off.

"What's wrong ness?"

" Nothing", I smirked. "Meet Rachel"

"Hey I'm Jacob."

She hyperventilated in response. I elbowed her.  
"Well I'm gonna go try to win a prize see you later," he said to me."

bye Rachel"he murmured with wink

. "Bye" she choked. I chuckled he was such a jerk. He walked away.

She was still having breathing problems. I patted her back to help her out. "Damn girl, you got it bad."

"Y-y you know him?"

"We go way back, " I said. I couldn't help but to boast a bit.

"Wow", she said.

"Wanna go get our faces painted?"

"Lead the way".

So off we went. Despite the fact that she liked Jacob, I really liked Rachel , she was cool, outgoing and up for anything. At some point during the night, Marissa rejoined us with her new friend, Brett, the one we'd pushed her into and the 4 of us had all kinds of fun. Marissa and Brett didn't_like like_ each other so we all had fun with Brett. My grandparents announced that the "monsters" were coming out. My blood froze. "Monsters?" I asked. Brett shrugged. "Dude this is your p-" he was cut off by a piercing squeal that echoed all around the room. We looked towards the source of the scream and saw a stampede of people running for the doors that appeared to be locked. We didn't wait to see what we running from I took off too.

"Renesmee! Wait!"Marissa cried. I turned around." I can't run in heels!"

Rachel scoffed. "Pshh I can! She flung off her shoes and ran too. "Come on! " Rachel screamed.

_(Song playing: Live like we're dying by Kris Allen)_

"Wait up guys!",Marissa wailed. "Every man for himself!" I screamed into the wild chaos. Rachel was running right beside me. I turned and saw Marissa had finally decided to abandon her shoes. A mere 2 feet behind her I saw what everyone was fussing over. I felt a scream building in my throat as I looked up at the 8 foot tall hairy beast. "Aahh! Aahhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh! " I screamed. "Marissa! Run!" I yelled through my hoarse voice. "She looked behind her, screamed and bolted past me. I turned around and started running, the hairy beast was after _me_now. I'd built up a good run that was soon spoiled when I ran smack into a table. The whole thing toppled over with me on the other side. I screamed and tried to find my friends amongst all the screaming teens. I caught up to them and grabbed Marissa to slow her down a second. "Renesmee! You scared the _crap out of me!" _ What happened next scared the crap out of _me_. That's when all went suddenly black. This was my official freaking out point.

_(Song playing : ( Creep by Radiohead)_

I don't know if y'all knew this but i do _not_tolerate darkness. I started to cry. i curled into a pathetic little ball and cried. Soon the lights came on and the monsters disappeared. i sniffled and looked up.  
"Hope we didn't scare you all too much! Just a little Halloween scare" grandpa chuckled. The girls groaned and the guys laughed.  
I met back with Marissa and Rachel we exchanged numbers and said our good night's.

Later on in my bed, i did my daily analysis: Life was crazy, wonderful and surprising but i thought i was getting the hang of it. ;)


	15. Day:6

**a/n: This is the chapter I think we've all been waiting for! **

Day 6

_Vibration. That's all I felt. Vibration_. My phone was vibrating, with my eyes still closed I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said groggily. The voice on the other line chuckled. I recognized the chuckle and awoke, sitting up straight.

"Hey" I said more aware.

"Were you still asleep?"

"What do you think?" I yawned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I thought you'd be up."

"And not immediately need to know where you where?" I questioned. I slapped my hand against my forehead. That was such a weird thing to say. But in my defense, I'd just woke up, I couldn't be expected to function properly. What can I say? I'm not a morning person.

"Um I didn't-uh I wasn't expecting, uh… yeah…"

"Yeah I know that was weird" I sighed.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

"So what's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out maybe"

My heart sped up. "um yeah sure"

"Ok"

I got dressed and met Jacob at the park. "Are we still doing training?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I came up with a better way to get you prepared. I'm gonna take you to a special place of mine."

"Uh, ok"

A special place of his turned out to be a little place called: The Quileute Exercise and Recreation Center. It was about the size of the hospital my grandfather worked at. You could see all the equipment through the glass and I'll admit, it was intimidating. It had 4 floors and the sign beside the gym that said :

Top Floor: Medical Center

Second Floor: Restrooms and Showers, and relaxation rooms

Third Floor: Café

Bottom Floor: Gymnasium, pool and Equipment

Instead of going in depth about what it it looked like, how about I just show you :

Here are some pictures of the Cafe:

There turned out to be a really nice Gym and 3 pools and all i can say is whoever designed the pool rooms must'v been very eccentric.

Here's the showers:

I would show you the Medical Center but luckily i didn't get hurt so i didn't see it. Sorry.

I stared skeptically at the building.  
Jacob smiled. "Don't be scared"

I'd been lingering at the sign uncertainly and i realized he was already at the door."Come on

I bit my lip and shook my head. He chuckled and walked back over to me. "I'm not going without you."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. He smiled amused. "I've got all day". I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "It'll have to get dark at some point" i pointed out. "Mmm" he acknowledged as he pulled a blue card out of his pocket. "I'm a member"I gaped at him. "Hmph"

He smiled chuckling. "Come on babe i'll carry you."

(He called me babe!) I fought a smile. "No you won't" He rolled his eyes."I'm so scared". Without warning he scooped me off the floor. "Jake" i protested as he held me tighter. I looked at him as he carried me. I played with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. He twitched. I glanced at him. He looked determined. I studied his glorious face and traced it. "What are you doing?" he chuckled as he opened the door. I was currently tracing his mouth where a mustache had grown. "You've got a mustache." i said avoiding his question.

"Yep"

I smiled looking at his mustache. "It's nice"

He smiled. "Thanks"'

I smiled again. I loved how he moved his mouth though i was dissapointed i hadn't tasted it. This was ridiculous. i was way behind .

This painting was above one of the pots

The interior design of the gym was even more impressive than the exterior. He put me on my feet. "Welcome". he said. The floor was black marble, the walls were an exact replication of the floor except in crisp white. Behind the black and white desk ahead of us was a thin curtain of water pouring rapidly into a little pond It sounded like this: www . rainy . Anyways, as much as i loved the cold it was strange how frigid it was in here. There were small circular lights built into the ceiling. Nice. There wasn't much around us but some black and white ornate benches and some expensive looking paintings of snow, trees and seas.

This is what a water wall looks like in case you didn't know.

This was the one behind the desk.

This water wall was outside the gym

This one makes me think of Alaska. aah!

I want this for my room!

They were all beautiful. The ones with the northern lights were my favorite. There was some tall, curvy, black pots about 2 or 3 feet high with some creme colored flowers painted on the a very nice lobby."Wow". He smiled and walked up to the desk. I hung behind him. He took something from the girl at the desk who looked very dazzled by Jacob. _Surprise Surprise. _She suddenly laughed and touched his arm.I growled and tapped my foot impatiently. He turned around with his jaw moving up and down. I peeked around him at the girl at the desk. She rested her face in her hand while her elbow rested in a puddle of her own drool. She was looking at his butt. "Okay we're all set" he said in a manly taking care of things sort of way. He casually wrapped his arm around my waist. He opened the door that said Equipment.

" After you", he said holding the door open for. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine i'll go first" he said walking to the door taking her hand. It wasn't so bad once i got inside. It said 'Judge free zone' on the wall; that sounded good. Someone whistled to the left of me. I blushed and Jacob squeezed me tight around the waist pulling me against him. It was almost... possessive. The whistling man didn't stop with the whistling. "Hey you! with the hot body!" he called. Jacob froze. I slowly turned my head and pointed to myself. "Me?" i mouthed. The man rolled his eyes. "Yes you, i'm not talking about your pretty boy boyfriend" He laughed. I blushed as Jacob turned around. "He's n-not" i stuttered but i was cut off by another dude. "Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady! " he walked up to me. "Exspecially not one as pretty as you". He pretended to bite me making me flinch. He laughed and Jacob slid me behind him. The man adressed the man who'd spoke first.

" 'Sides i got dibs" He said tilting my chin up and tried to kiss me. I frowned. "Stop" i muttered as i jerked my face away. "Don't touch her." Jacob growled. The man held his hands up in surrender."Sheesh man! i was just kidding... she's just so damn hot!" He said grabbing me by my waist. Jacob growled. "Don't you think i know that? I said don't touch her!" He shoved the man. "Hey no hard feelings man! i understand!" he clapped his shoulder. Jacob looked confused. The man laughed. \"Really, i get it! Shit, if i was getting _that _kind of ass i _damn_ sure wouldn't let it go." I was uncomfortable i didn't want to look at Jacob. "Wait what?" he said. "No we're not- no...what?" The man smirked. "Ohhhh! A friend with benefits type of deal? Sweet ! Even better! You get that tight ass without any commitment . You are officially the man! I respect you."

"Yeah we're gonna walk away now" Jacob said as we did just that. When we were some distance from the vile creatures, Jacob gently cupped my face with his hands. "Are you okay ?" he rubbed my cheek with his warm thumb. "Yeah" _ ( It wasn't something i wasn't familiar with by now ) _"I'm so sorry you have to keep dealing with this"He pointed to the carpeted staircase before me. "We can go up there if it'll make you more comfortable, there's no one up there" he added. "Sure" i smiled. When we got upstairs, Jacob started up a treadmill for me. I looked at him. "Go on" he said gesturing to the running machine. I made a face. "Trying to tell me something Jake?" He laughed and got on the treadmill beside me. "Don't be ridiculous" he said chuckling. I laughed. _Oh the joys of being skinny... _I shook my head and sat on a bench thingy. "No" i said simply. His jaw flexed and chomped as he got off his treadmill. I squinted at his mouth. "Is that gum?" i said standing up and leaning over his treadmill. "Uh uh, you've been holding out on me." He looked at me then did a double take. I nodded"I'm so serious" He made a face .

I frowned." Don't give me that look, you need to learn to share" i said tapping my foot. He laughed. "You can't have it, it's mine besides. it's in my mouth".

"Pssh i don't care, i'm trying to teach you the value of sharing." i chuckled. "And hurry up before you chew all the taste out" He shook his head "No". he laughed. I frowned. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Jake, it looks like i'll have to use force."I reached over and put my thumb and index finger on his lips and tried to pry his mouth open. He gasped. "What are you doing, No" I put my hand on his shoulder and stood on my tiptoes. "Hold still, i just wanna see what flavor it is..."It's Tropical Fruit!" he said like i was harassing him. "Come on Jake, you're acting like i'm trying to rape you" i said. He laughed and it popped out. "Ha!" i said triumphantly waving the sticky orange blob in his face. The gum was balanced on one finger and i jabbed that one finger in my mouth and chewed;the gum, not my finger. He looked at me expectantly. I gave him a thumbs up "Yum. It's good"

"Even though it was in my mouth?"

I grinned. "Correction. _Because _it was in your mouth... I'm kidding" _No i'm not_. He chuckled while i chewed. The flavor of the gum was masked by Jacob's delicious spit. All i tasted was... like... warm brown sugar and cinnamon. I knew Tropical fruit gum didn't taste like that so i knew it was Jacobs spit mixing with I think i might've moaned. I couldn't be sure so i peeked at Jacob who was looking at me with a raised brow. "Dude, i know for a fact that gum was not that good". I blushed. I was stunned that i'd got a small taste of him. As weird as it was, his spit tasted so good to me. I hoped I'd be able to taste it directly from the dispenser someday, tee hee. "Can i have it back ?" I chewed it over pondering. "Tell you what" i started. He laughed. I cracked a grin "What?" He waved me on. "Nothing go on". I grinned and stretched the gum into two pieces. "You can have half and i'll take half" i smiled proud of my quick solution. He frowned. " I really don't-" I cut him off by trying to force his gum half in his mouth. He didn't open his mouth so it stuck to his lip. I giggled. "Thanks" he said sarcastically as he peeled it off his mouth. "Cheers" he said as we put our separate halves in our mouths. We laughed.

Jacob:

Below us, i could hear the men grumbling, thankfully ness couldn't.

"You really think he's hittin' that?" One asked. "How could he not? Hell i'd definitely tap that." I tried to keep the growl in my throat. The man who spoke first was lifting weights and staring at Renesmee with a hungry expression. I hurriedly looked at her to see why he was looking like that. _Oh god. Why? _ She was using a leg press. You know, the machine where you pull your legs _WAY _open and close them."Mmm" he said licking his lips savagely. "Work it baby, work it!" "Think she'd suck me off?" he muttered to his friends. I could feel tremors across my body One of them shrugged. "I don't think so. She seems like a nice girl, don't think about her like that just because she's so beautiful" the man said exiting the gym. I calmed down when i heard the other man's reply. The first dude scoffed and headed our way. "Shut up. That bitch is _mine_. I'm gonna fuck her pussy till it tears."

That was it.

I stormed to the man with nessie looking after me confused.

Back to me:

"I heard that" he said."No one here, besides me is ever going to have anything to do with here. Sick bastards" he started to walk away. One of them grabbed his shoulder. "i don't see why not? If your not planning on tapping that then _somebody _should be able to get some. That's some quality ass you got there, it shouldn't be wasted. How do you stand being around her for 2 seconds without tearing that ass up? Shit, you are better than me then i'm getting hard just _looking _at her" he ranted on and on.

_Hard? I _wondered what getting _hard _meant." She. belongs. to. ME!" he snarled. They jumped and walked away muttering. "Show some respect". he demanded. I'd walked down to where he was. He turned to me. "Wanna grab some lunch?" he said calmly. I nodded still stunned at what i' witnessed. "Okay" he said swinging his arm over my shoulders. "Let's go then"

Later in the cafeteria...

"Did you and Bella do anything after the party?" i asked warily as i bit into an apple.

He looked up from his soda can at me. "We didn't do anything really, we talked a bit."

I nodded. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"How old do you think those dudes were?"I asked carefully.

His jaw twitched in a cute, irritable way. "About 30 or 40, maybe 50. Why?"

I shrugged."Just wondering." I finished my apple and tossed the core in the metal wastebasket. I wasn't so hungry now.

I had one more question i really needed to know the answer to. "Jacob, why'd you tell those guys that- that i belonged to you? Maybe i wanted to date one of them, or all of them." I blurted out without looking at him.

"They'd probably kiss me at least " i muttered staring intently at the floor. He didn't say anything and i was afraid to look at him. The table started shaking and i could hear him breathing heavily. He reached across the table and grabbed my face gently. He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him. "No" he said shaking his head. "No what?" i said stroking the veins in his forearm. "No you can't date them and you certainly can't _kiss_ them". He said 'kiss' like the word had personally offended him. "Why not?"  
He sighed like i was missing something obvious. "_Because _they are going to want to do something more than kiss" he said carefully.

I could not believe we were having this conversation.

"Like what?" i said feigning innocence.

"Like _sex_" he said through gritted teeth. "It's all guys like that care about".He looked very distracted.

"What if i care about it too? What if i _want _sex?" i said tracing his wrist before flicking my eyes up to meet his. His nostrils flared and he let my face go. He leaned back in hi chair. "Do you?" he asked cautiously. I raised both eyebrows and stole his soda can. "Of course". i said eyeing him as i took a swig of his soda.

He cleared his throat. "Surely you don't want it from them then"

"Maybe" i said shrugging. He looked like he was in physical pain. "No" he muttered. "Not from guys like them." I shrugged again. "Why should you care? _You_ obviously don't want me" i said lowering my voice and looking at the floor. He looked tired and confused. "I mean am i not allowed to be happy or loved?" I looked up at him. He didn't seem to want to talk about this."You are but..." he sighed taking my hands from across the table and staring into my were darkened and intense. "I just don't want you to get hurt"  
I nodded pondering. "So i am allowed to have a boyfriend" i said slowly. "And have meaningless sex' I grinned at him and he glared back. I patted his hand chuckling. "So long as i don't get hurt?" He didn't respond he just continued glaring. "Okay, okay. How about if he really loves me?" I tried.

He looked like he was trying to figure out if a new food was good or not. "I guess that'd be okay..." he ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Now what's wrong with that?"

He looked at me and shrugged. " No, Nothing's wrong with that" he said quickly.

"Uh huh" i said sensing that he was lying. "Good because _friends_ shouldn't have a problem with their friends dating". I told him.

"Uh huh, yeah yeah" he agreed halfheartedly.

I continued. "Also good because..." Time for some quick thinking. "I'm kind of already dating someone"

He choked. "And i want you to meet him" He seemed to be concealing anger. He looked around like he really didn't care before turning back to me. "What?!" he said angrily.

"Yeah, his name's... ... " _ Forgive me buddy. "_Brett" i blurted. "Brett? Sounds like an ass..." he muttered. "So will you meet him?" i pleaded.

"Whatever"

""Yay! you can meet him tonight before we go out." i said.

"Go out?"

"Yeah so we should probably head home so i can get ready."

He grabbed his keys and pulled my seat out for me to get up. "You and I are gonna talk about this."

After arriving home...

" Dude you gotta help me out." i begged Brett later that day over the phone.

"I'd love to ness but i can't do this just to make your little boyfriend jealous."

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? He's not my boyfriend, if he was i wouldn't have this problem! Sheesh! Listen sometimes..."

"ness this is some stupid shit, you know that"

"Yeah i know but i'm entitled to be stupid every once in a while aren't I"

"Every once in a while?" He questioned. I could practically hear his grin.

"Shut up" I snapped.

He laughed heartily and in spite of myself i did too.

"But come on man help me out."

"No"

"But you'd make _such _a good boyfriend."

" Sorry babe, Not gonna work."

"Damn"

He chuckled.

"Brett, if you don't help me I swear I'll..."

"You'll do nothing" he taunted. "You not real ness, You. Not. Real"

"Bitch i will fuck your life up" i teased

He snorted. "Oh my god shut _up"_

"So will you do it?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? How many times do _I _have to tell _you? _I'm not getting caught up in this- this stupid-stupid bullshit"

{ _Silence}_"Soooo... You're gonna help me right?"

"Dammit ness"

I laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Good"

"Alright bud, what's it gonna take?"

"Hmm you be my slave for a week?"

"Deal. Oh and we'll have to make it look like we're kissing okay?"

" Okay. Bye babe, stay sexy"

I laughed. "Bye Brett" _(Click)_

_**Jacob:**_

_**Later that day...**_

_"_Okay Jacob, Brett will be here any minute. Be nice."She told me

_Ding Dong _

"That's him" she sang flitted to the door and opened it.

Brett turned out to be a tall, blonde dude.

"Hey babe" he said.

She smiled. "Hey". "Jacob,Brett Brett, Jacob"She introduced.

"Hey" we both said briefly. _So far so good._

"Hey babe?" Renesmee murmured into his neck. {_Babe? I get it you're dating but really?}_

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me" she whispered pulling him in and he was all too happy to oblige.

So yeah. They practically ate each others face right in front of me. She glanced up at me with a smirk before resuming the kiss.

I was struggling not to break something. Finally they pulled away and Renesmee moaned. "We might have to rent a room tonight." she said breathily. I tried to keep my face composed. "I hope you brought another pair of clothes, yours might get torn off" Brett whispered. She giggled. "We'll see you later Jake" she said and just like that, they were gone.  
I stared at the space they were just at. "The fuck was that?" i muttered.

BTM:

So after we left the house Brett and I had to decide where we would go.

"God Brett that was amazing!" I said high fiving him. Brett smiled. "So where to?" I frowned. "Do you think I'm horrible for doing that?" He shrugged. "You gotta admit it was bitch move babe" I nodded. This was why I liked Brett, he always told me exactly what it was no matter how much it might hurt. "When should I tell him the truth?" I asked. "I would say as soon as you see him again"

I sighed. "You know I can't do that"

"You damn well can and will, even if I have to tell him myself."

"I'm giving you a full week of my service, I should get a week of yours" I told him.

"Fine deals off. I'm taking you home, and you're gonna tell the truth."

"Okay, fine"

**Later at home on the couch…**

"I lied" I found myself telling Jacob the truth about my boyfriend. Fake boyfriend. He just kept staring straight ahead with a hard expression. "About what?" He said through gritted teeth. "Um about…. My boyfriend." He laughed bitterly. "What, he's not as great as you thought?" I frowned. "Jacob, what is wrong with you?"

He scoffed."What's wrong with _me_?" he muttered. "Nothing, just tell me what it is."

I regarded him uncertainly. "I just wanted to say He-he's" I started sweating. For the first time since I got home, he looked at me. "Please tell me that _jerk_ didn't hurt you! Did he hit you?!" He started trembling. I blanched. "No he's not a jerk! He would never hurt me!" I said. "You better not be lying for him."

"_I'm _not! We're not even really dating! That's what I wanted to tell you." His expression calmed. "But… you kissed him." I shook my head. "No, it wasn't real, He doesn't even like me like that." I said hurriedly. "Then who is he?" Jacob demanded. "He's just my friend I met at the Halloween party." Jacob nodded. "And you don't like him, right?" "Right.".

He kissed my hair. "I'm glad you didn't get a boyfriend." I looked up at him hopefully. "Might not get to spend as much time with you." "I'm sorry" I told him. "I'm sorry too." He thought for second. "I'm also sorry it didn't work out at the gym." I smiled. "I had fun." He smiled. "I'm glad" "Lay down" I told him. He looked at me. "What?" I pushed on his chest. "Lay down." He made a face. "Um okay." He laid down and put his hands behind his head. "Now what?" I fixed one knee over him and sat down at the junction of his pants. He frowned a bit. I felt something hard pressing into my thigh. I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't. I raised my eyebrow at his tented pants. "Hmm" I said with a slight smirk. I slid down on him until I was lying on his warm body. I kissed his neck and rubbed his arms. I ground myself on his erection."Are you ready?" I asked still sucking his neck. "Ness" he groaned rubbing my back. "I'm sorry but I don't want to." I glanced at his erection. "Oh yeah?" "No stop" he said pinning me forcefully to the couch. I chuckled. "Eager are we?" as he sat up. "Why don't you- what's wrong-… are you gay?" I asked. "What?! No!" he said. I laughed. "Relax jake, I was only kidding." The doorbell rang and Jacob went to answer it. "Jacob" my mom hugged him. "I missed you." Jacob smiled. "I missed you too." "Hi mom." I said making a feeble attempt to smile. It was more like a grimace. "hey sweetie" They went and chatted in the kitchen. "Jacob that's awesome!" My mom said. "….I could never have done that!... Yeah! Sure" she said. I wondered what they were talking about. "Hey ness wanna come?"Jacob called. "Come where?" I called back. "It's a secret but bring your bathing suit." I quickly ran up to my room, slapped on a bathing suit and ran back downstairs where mom waited with Jacob. "Mom's coming?" I asked Jacob in his ear. "Oh come on" I'm still young and cool and hip and… down with the times?" Mom's statement turned into a question. Jacob laughed. "Bells you know as well as me that there was never a time when you were cool, hip or '_'down with the times''_ whatever that means". My mom laughed and elbowed him. "Shut up. You're not helping my case." He laughed. "I'm being honest."

"I really don't want to be here" I told Jacob as I turned to exit through the gate. He caught me around my waist and held me there until the gate closed. "You tricked me!" I hissed. He scoffed. "I told you to put on a bathing suit, where did you think you were going, the zoo? Besides you're gonna have fun. Don't be silly." He said as we stood by the pool side. "Now take your clothes off." He demanded. My mom snickered and I felt a warm blush spread across my cheeks. I started to warm up in other places at his words… "What if I don't want to?" I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms and stared into the watery depths. He uncrossed my arms with ease and tugged at my shorts. "Then I'll make you." I scoffed and danced away. "I do what I want. Ahh!" I giggled as he successfully pulled my shorts down. My mom looked over. "Aren't you a fast little thing?" I blushed. "See what you did?" "Now the shirt" he said ignoring me as he grabbed it. "Um excuse me sir" I said giggling. "I feel as if I'm being sexually harr- ahhed!" I laughed not finishing my accusation because he started tickling me. "Your being sexually harrahhed?" he questioned with a grin as he continued tickling me. "No! Don't!" I laughed thickly as I twisted around. "Are you gonna cooperate now?" he asked. "No" I giggled stubbornly. "Well then…" he said tickling my waist. A lot of people stared at us like we were idiots; including my mom. Mom cleared her throat. "If you two are done flirting, I could use some help with my bathing suit." She said struggling with the straps. I shook my head. Even as a vampire, my mom wasn't no count when it came to clothes. He went to help her then he came back to me. "Don't think you're getting out of taking your shirt off. I stared him straight in the eye and with one fluid motion I had my shirt off revealing fresh, ripe, C cup breasts. I saw his lips form one word: "Damn". All eyes were on me but I kept my eyes on him as I strode confidently into the water. The men in the pool swarmed, some might have been considered handsome but I couldn't be sure. All I could see was Jacob. I looked over my shoulder at Jacob. His stance was rigid and furious . I smirked and turned to the man closet to me. My fingertips grazed his shoulder. His eyes darkened and slowly, uncertainly his hands constricted around my waist. Everyone in the vicinity seemed to holding their breaths. All was still and quiet. I could feel the heat from Jacob's glare. I ignored his blazing stare and I smiled gently at the man. I put my hands on his shoulders and placed a small kiss in the hollow of his neck. I felt shudder under my lips.

**Jacob:**

A fierce growl ripped through my throat. It was torture to watch her with some other guy, to see her wrapped around some dude, when that could be me, she wishes it was, It should be but… it can't be. I can't refuse her over and over and expect her to what? Wait for me? Not even that. She doesn't think I have any intentions of pursuing her. This is ridiculous. If she likes that guy then so be it, I have to let her go. She turned and looked at me with her wet hair swishing around. I tried to smile and give her a thumbs up, the smile turned into a sad grimace. She ignored the dude and looked at me concerned. She wasn't fooled. She turned to the hopeful looking guy. She gently pried his fingers of her waist. "I'm sorry I can't" she murmured. She turned and waded through the water. It felt right for her to come to me and the world stopped spinning as fast. "Yeah, come here baby" I murmured gently. I shook my head. I couldn't say that she wasn't my baby. She emerged glistening in all her wet glory. A series of dirty, unfiltered thoughts flooded through my head as she walked slowly, cautiously towards me. She was a foot away and she still wasn't saying anything. I bit my lip. My thoughts jumped to earlier when she was on top of me. My balls twitched at what would've happened if I wasn't so stupid. If I had only known what was underneath all those clothes. She'd gone from child to woman in like a week. Finally, she broke the silence. "Jacob" she said her voice dripping with worry. "Are you okay?" She placed her hand on my arm and I inhaled sharply and nodded stiffly. "Yeah I'm good".

She smiled. "Sorry about the bathing suit" she apologized. "I think it might be too small…" She said shifting the cups. _Might? _Her breasts were _pouring_ out of their miniature cups. "Um, no, no" was all I could manage. I didn't want to make it seem like I'd noticed too much. "You don't think it's ridiculous?" The only thing ridiculous was how turned on I was. I shook my head and tried to look indifferent. "No, I like it." She smiled. "I didn't even look at it when I put it on. She laughed. I smiled. "Yeah, no I like it" I repeated stupidly. "A lot." I said as my gaze rested on her boobs. She smiled shyly, blushing. "I'm glad you like it. Do you think…" she trailed off and I watched her trace my arm. "Do you um, do you want to…" she sighed nervously and tapped her foot making her breasts jiggle. My dick burned and ached to be inside her. I grabbed her arms and pushed her into the stone wall beside the pool. I rubbed the soft skin of her face. Her sweet breath hitched as I gently pulled her face to mine. Her lips brushed mine and I eagerly readied myself to kiss her. I heard a gasp and Bella spoke. "Jacob? Come here I need to tell you something." In that instant, the last of the thinnest strings that bound me to Bella snapped and for the first time since that day at LaPush, I felt free.

**Later that day…**

**Btm:**

"You almost kissed me." Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't." I bit my lip. "But you wanted to." He made a face that said: ' You can't prove that.' _Whatever. _If he wanted to play me for stupid, I wouldn't hassle him. I went and found my mom in the pocket door room. "Remember when I told you at some point I was gonna ask for you and Jacob's full story?" She nodded. "Yes, come sit."

I did.

"That point is now."

She sighed. "Fine. Me and Jacob met when I was 17 and he was 15. At first I just wanted to get information on your father but then he became my best, and later on _only_ friend. Anyways, he'd had a major crush on me and I didn't feel the same. On my 18th birthday your father left me." I gasped. "No" she amended. "Not like that, he left me for my protection. I sank into a stupor of depression that I can't even remember. It was a defense mechanism, I was in so much pain It was kind of like a hole had been punched through my chest. Your grandpa was very worried because I'd ditched all my friends, and I was like a zombie that awoke in the middle of the night to scream over the loss of her vampire boyfriend." I made a face. "So you totally freaked." She laughed at my teen lingo. "Yeah, I guess I did _freak_." I smiled. "So Jacob stepped in and helped me through those dark times and brought me back to life, however when I rescued your father from the Volturi we got back together and that really took a blow to Jacob. Months later, your dad asked me to marry him when I accepted, Jacob threatened to get himself killed unless… unless I kissed him." I frowned. "And…" "And I… I did and I loved it but it wasn't enough somehow, so I married your dad which practically _killed_ Jacob especially when… when well I had you. Your birth and the months leading up to it were deadly to say the least. So then.. I had you." She smiled. I frowned. Somehow, this didn't answer my question.

"Soooo do you think Jacob likes me?"

"He always has."

"What!?" I hissed.

"Ever since you were born he had this…this weird…thing for you."

"This isn't adding up?" I murmured.

"What?"

"He always acts like he doesn't want me."

She sighed. "Ness isn't it obvious? He _does _like_ you. _So much that he can't even function. Trust me on this Ness, I know him better than my left hand." She clapped my shoulder. "He's crazy about you! Everyone knows it!"

I blushed. Though I knew this was nonsense, I liked entertaining the notion that Jacob was crazy about me.

"Sure doesn't seem that way to me." I said forcing myself to snap back to reality.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so blind. I guess you get it from me" she shrugged sheepishly. She took my hands and eyed me carefully. "Listen carefully. Jacob has been deeply wounded and he's just doesn't wanna be hurt that's all."

I looked at my hands. Now _this _was making_ s_ense.

"Guess I kinda made things harder for you. Sorry kid."

I nodded. "A bit but I'm working on it."

Mom laughed shaking her head.

I looked up. "What's so funny?"

"2 years ago that was Jacob, trying to fix me. He was _working _on me and now someone's working on him."

I frowned. "It didn't work out so well for him, maybe I should just give up." I sighed.

"No! Don't give up. The only reason that didn't work for me is because I was already too messed up. I love Jacob! Really, I do! He's cute,funny and caring not to mention those abs! Mmm!" She licked her lips. "He's great really, the only reason it didn't work was because your dad already had a hold on me but it wasn't really because I didn't love him enough" she rambled on. She was starting to look upset. "It's not because I'm not attracted to him, believe me. I mean I love your dad but if we weren't married I'd wreck that."

I cringed at the way this conversation turned.

She continued with expression on her face for once. (_Kidding mom!)_

"He's matured a lot I can see that, he's very manly with a mustache that looks _really _sexy. Oh my god he's _sooo sexy! _Ugh! I hate this but when he comes here shirtless… I just want to pounce!"

My face flattened and I started to get mad. "Chill mom."

"All I'm trying to say is, he's worth it so don't give up."

I stood up. "Thanks mom. I ran down the hallway into the kitchen were Jacob was there staring out the window. "I know what's wrong with you." I told him He turned and looked at me warily. "Hey". "My mom told me." I said walking closer. He waited for me to go on. "Jacob, I would _never_ break your heart." I said solemnly. He grimaced. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Please believe me." I pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" he hissed. "What makes you different from… _her_?" He took a step closer. His chest was pressed against me.

"I love you" I whispered through tears. "And I'd rather get knocked up by someone I don't love, than to be rejected over and over by someone I do. I turned away so he wouldn't see the tears spilling over my cheeks. "We could be so happy together." I said quietly. He didn't say anything so I slowly walked away.

I spent the next few days with a box of Kleenex, my mp3 and my crushed hopes and dreams. Without Jacob, my days were long, sad, miserable and painful. Each minute was like being dragged across a bed of nails.

Love sucks.

I'd started to get seriously pale from sitting in my room with the lights off and the shades drawn. My eyes were probably red from crying. Believe it or not, I wasn't completely crying for myself. Mostly, I was crying for Jacob it was sad that he had to suffer through rejection.

I needed to make this right, I decided.

At least I can free him of guilt.

**Jacob:**

I wasn't mad at her. I was just frustrated. I needed to trust her. I love her, she loves me, that's all that matters. I was being stupid. It wasn't like I was so much happier without her.

Love sucks.

I hadn't been crying but I'd been thinking.

I need to make this right.

Btm:

After all these days of locking myself in my room, I finally left. I raced down the hall and into the kitchen where he stood like he had over a week ago. I went straight up to him. "Jacob I'm so-" but before I finished he grabbed my face and kissed me. Distantly I heard a "Finally!"

His mouth was soft, warm, and wet. He feasted on my mouth and I staggered under the force of the kiss. He pushed me into the counter causing some pots to clatter to the floor. He seemed frustrated, like he was unleashing all his pent up lust into one kiss. His hands tightened around my arms and then my waist. He finally settled on holding me tightly against his body with his arms around my back and his hands in my hair. He mercilessly attacked my mouth with his tongue. My mouth fought back. Jacob was winning but he seemed to enjoy my attempts.

**Jacob:**

She was moaning and it just turned me on. It was sexy how she kept trying to control the kiss and when I overpowered her, she made a combination sound of a whine and a moan. It was so cute it drove me crazy. For a little while, I'd let her take over so she'd think she could overpower me, but when it became too much, I pushed her back into the counter. I gently guided her head on the countertop. I moved to her neck and tasted the sweet skin there.

**Back to me:**

He kissed back up to my lips. I could feel the hard line of his erection pressing into my vagina that started aching for him immediately. "Mmm" I moaned deeply as I grabbed his arms.

All of a sudden, my body was rolling up and down uncontrollably. HIs erection was pressed firmly against my pussy. Jacob was cupping my hips forcing me to be still while he grinded on me. I heard muted chuckles but I was too far gone to care. The force of his grinding was actually moving me on. It turned me on in a sick way. I liked the idea of him forcing himself on me. I wrapped my arms around his back tightly and grinded on him as hard as I could. He moaned and I was starting to win. He was now the one being grinded on. Not me. This excited me so much that I pushed him hard into the wall and jumped into his arms. With my legs wrapped around him,I ground him hard into the wall. I bounced impossibly hard on him feeling him grow hard as steel. He put me down and my mouth was full with his tongue.

**Jacob:**

This is incredibly hot, I thought as I squeezed her hips. I so wanted to fuck her brains out. "Hmm mmm jake!" she moaned as she threw herself at me. I couldn't handle this degree of hotness, I might have a heart attack if she doesn't calm down. I let hr grab my wrists and hold me back because if I got my hands on her for too long while I was in this state… It would go down. I grabbed her waist and squeezed her till she gasped out a puff of breath in my mouth. That, of course, turned me on so I squeezed her tighter. She started gasping quickly trying to breathe but coming back to my mouth when she could breathe just a little. That was cute but it mae me feel bad so I let her go.

**Back to me:  
**My face was flushed and I kissed him slowly before we pulled away. "I love you" he murmured. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and tasted him once more. "I love you too babe."

I heard loud clapping. "It's about fucking time!" I turned and saw Uncle Emmett and the whole family gathered outside the kitchen. My mom was in the front with my dad. She smiled and mouthed. "Told you." I smiled.

"Who else found that extremely hot?" Emmett said. Jacob raised his hand. I laughed and punched his arm. "Shut up" I muttered blushing.

"Don't ever be ashamed of being sexy" Jacob grinned as he pinched my butt. I smiled. My dad's face was set and expressionless. Alice giggled and clasped her hands together in joy.

Emmett laughed. "These two are gonna be little freaks Rose. They might give us a run for our money."

Rosalie made a face. "That's highly unlikely" she said as she grabbed Emmett and kissed him. When they resurfaced Rosalie smirked. "Beat that."

I pulled Jacob to me and kissed him hard.

When we resurfaced, Jacob felt his mouth. "Okay, so I'm actually bleeding."

Everyone besides Rosalie snickered, even my grandparents.

"I think we have a winner." Jasper chuckled to Alice.

Rosalie scowled. "We'll see"

I shook her hand. "Let the games begin."

So Paul's a little off but he's not so bad and everyone else is okay." Jacob told me as we got out of the car. "Yo Jake!" A voice from inside called. A cheerful looking boy came out of the house. "Who's this?"He asked. "This is Renesmee" he said it like he'd won a trophy and was trying not to brag. "Hi" I said. He smiled. "Hey I'm Seth."

"She's my girlfriend." Jacob said proudly.

"Oh well nice to meet you."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

A big dude came out of the house and walked over to us. "And_ who _is this?" Jacob eyed him warily "This is Paul" he muttered to me. I nodded. "This is Renesmee" he told him. Paul walked up to me. "You're pretty cute." He said running his hands through my hair. I smiled shyly.

"Hey" I said uncomfortably.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He murmured.

Jacob sighed. "Knock it off Paul."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Can't you see I'm working here?"

"She's my girlfriend, get away from her." Jacob snapped.

Paul took one step back. His eyes raked my body over and over. He addressed Jacob. "Yeah you better hit that while you can."

My face felt hot and I looked at the ground. Paul pulled my face up. "I bet you like it rough don't you" Paul said in a husky voice. I looked at the ground and twisted my foot. "Um"

He smiled wickedly. "No point in being shy, I can tell you like a good fuck."

"Paul!"

He ignored Jacob. "You ever need that pussy split open, you come to me. Okay?"

I bit my lip and kept my eyes on the dirt as I nodded.

"O-kay?" paul said. "Say it."

"You don't have to answer him." Jacob growled.

I knew that but I didn't want to make any enemies. "Okay."

"Good now give me a kiss…" He grabbed me and his tongue grazed my lip before Jacob punched him. He pulled me away gently. Paul whistled. "Mmm, that girl is tasty!" He howled as he went inside. "I Just wanna –" Jacob covered my ears as we walked away. But I could still hear. "Fuck her right now!" he continued. "What do you think Jared? Bitch was sexy wasn't she?" There was laughter. "I wouldn't mind taking a shower with her." Jacob scowled. "You want to go home?" "yeah"


	16. Changes

Warning: sexual encounters, maybe a few cuss words. If that's not your thing, I suggest you don't read it.

No flames/mean comments are tolerated. Take your negativity elsewhere.

Day: …. How should I know?

How was I handling the relationship of my daughter and my wife's best friend?

Not well.

But the blame wasn't entirely mine, they weren't exactly helping me to adapt. When they weren't making out in random places such as: The laundry room, on top of dressers, the floor, _our room,_ the woods, they were groping or making dumb phone calls. Take this morning for example:

"_I love you too smookie bear!... No I love you more! … Don't make me come over there and kiss the crap out of you Jacob!...I miss you too! …. I think my dad's awake…. you hang up first…no you!... no you… I'm not hanging up first I love you too much!... That is such a great idea! Let's invite Alice…10:00 you say?... Perfect…. Why? … cause I couldn't stand to be away from you one second!...Ok…ok… I'll wait for you baby…ok bye love you…love you too… I'm pretty sure I love you more!... ok….ok…..ok….Bye love you!"_ Click.

What was that?

The doorbell rang. "Ooh Jacob!" Renesmee said as she sped past me. "Hey dad!"

And there he was. All I have to say is: what happened to greetings? You know, hey, hello, how's it hanging? Hell, I'd even take: 'What's shaking baby?'

But no.

They immediately started kissing and rolling all over the kitchen table. I cleared my throat. They didn't seem to hear me. "I missed you." Jacob said as he kissed her. "I missed you too baby" she mumbled against his mouth. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." Jacob didn't even look at me as he greeted me. "Hey E- Mmm" Renesmee grabbed him and smashed his lips back on her and secured him there by wrapping her tiny arms around his back. "Shut up and kiss me." She gasped when they came up for air.

"You couldn't greet me _before _you stuck your tongue down my daughter's throat." I muttered. He squeezed her thighs before Renesmee climbed on top. It pissed me off but I couldn't look away. I growled when I saw a lift in his pants. He rubbed her again trying to control himself.

Jeez. She was oblivious to how much he was enjoying this. She thought she was the only one having fun. Slowly, uncertainly she bent to kiss him. He pulled her down eagerly.  
I hated being a mind reader at times like this.

Renesmee loved how tight he held her. Upon reading Jacob's mind I realized every little thing turned him on, her lips, her vulnerability everything. I was disgusted.I would've stopped them but Bella said I couldn't. I guess she felt guilty because she thought she'd spoiled their chances of a relationship when she'd rejected him.

Jacob smacked her butt and squeezed it. She giggled. I clenched my fists. He wanted to bite her butt. He put his hand down her pants and she shrieked. And her thoughts were suddenly intense. She wanted sex.

"Uh hello, time to call Alice"

They ignored me.

"Hump me" Jacob demanded.

How dare that dog ask her to do something so filthy.

"As you wish _master_" she kissed him. "Hold on babe."

He put his hands on either side of her hips as she rocked back and forth. "Mmm, do you feel that baby?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She grinned. "You like that?"

"It's driving me crazy babe" he groaned and he grinded upwards and she grinded downwards.

I clapped my hands for their attention as they rocked faster and faster."Ok kids, that's enough."

Renesmee gasped. "Dad! What are you doing?! "

"Alice" I sighed.

"Oh!" she turned to Jacob who had a glazed over look in his yes. "Huh wha?"

She laughed and kissed him. That brought him out of his trance. "We gotta call Alice."

"Oh yeah" They slid off the table and Jacob called Alice. Renesmee flitted innocently to the couch. I narrowed my eyes at the prominent bulge in Jacob's pants inflate as he followed her butt with his eyes before calling Alice. "Hey Alice…Ness and I are going somewhere wanna come?...I can't tell you…cause it's a surprise" he said sitting beside Renesmee. "…No not for you" Renesmee snickered. He winked at her and rested his hand on her leg. She blushed and looked down. "How is it a surprise then? It just is, wanna come…Good…No Alice there probably won't be cake." Renesmee choked out a nervous laugh as she looked at his hand on her leg. He looked at her and followed her gaze to his hand. He smiled wickedly and slowly ran his hand up and down her leg. She bit her lip and looked away. "Renesmee" he said softly. She turned around. "Hmm?"

"Come here" he murmured before he kissed her. Her face turned tomato red as they kissed. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before getting back to Alice. "Yeah, I'm here Alice" he said taking Renesmee's hand and smiling at her. "…Fine there'll be cake…no I don't need time to set up, it's not a party for you…see ya". Before anyone could ask questions, Alice burst through the door. "Alice!" Renesmee shrieked startled. "Oh Hullo! Is all this for me? " she said feigning surprise. I looked at Jacob in bewilderment. "What?" I mouthed. "Alice" he scolded.

"Not much of a party " she frowned at the lack of decoration and guests. "Luckily you can redeem yourself when you show me the presents." She announced grandly. "I told you we weren't having a party for you." Jacob said. She grabbed her bag. "See ya dad!"

Why was this happening? Why did Jacob always want things I was entitled to?

**Btm:**

So jake can you tell us where we're going?" I asked from the passenger side.

He nodded. "uh huh"

"Well are you going to?"

He grinned. "No."

"But you said-"

"I said I _could_ tell you. I never said that I would." he chuckled.

"Why won't you?"

"Because we're already there, look"he pointed out the window. I looked and saw we were at Walmart. I turned to Jacob. "Walmart?" He laughed. "It's gonna be more fun than you think." He got out and opened my door. I hopped out just as he went to open Alice's door. She seemed surprised. She danced over to me flashing me a thumbs up. "You got a good one" she said. I laughed. "I know" I said proudly. Jacob showed up beside me. "So what makes you think this is gonna be fun?" Alice asked him. "Some people can have fun wherever they are.

**10 minutes later…**

"So did we come in here to do something other than act like fools?" I laughed. Jacob chuckled. "Not sure". Alice laughed."That was the only thing on my agenda so what now?" We all looked at each other and knew we were thinking the same thing. "First one to the games wins". They sprinted off without me in separate directions. Alice went right Jacob went behind her. "Wait! I wasn't ready!" I called. "Too bad!" Alice laughed almost running into a old lady. "Just run!" Jacob said further away from both of us. I turned left and sped through racks of belts and bags. I had no idea where the games were but I still had fun running through the store like a maniac. A middle aged man behind me started fussing at me. "Are you crazy? Slow down! Slow down!" I looked behind me while I ran. "I'm just as crazy as I can be!" I laughed wildly and when I turned around I tripped, head over heels of some old woman's grocery cart and down came Renesmee, groceries and all. _This is definitely gonna set me back._ But that wasn't that worst of it. Prune juice busted and splattered all over me. "Crap! Ow!" I looked up and saw Alice running ahead while I lay on the ground. "Noooooo!" Alice was breathing hard as she pointed at me and laughed wildly. "Alice! Help meee!" She stopped for a moment. I thought maybe she was gonna help me but she was just resting her hands on her knees while she laughed and caught her breath. She started running again as I helped the woman with the mess. The old lady wagged her finger at me and walked away. I got up and changed directions in my soggy clothes. I saw the sign directing me to the promised land: Games. "Ha! Take that Alice!" I ran to the game section and there was no one there. I had won. Despite all the stupidity that'd just occurred, I'd won. Just as I was about to celebrate, I saw Jacob emerge from behind a shelf grinning. _Damn. _"You didn't really think you'd won did you?" he said with a smirk as he pulled me closer by my waist. I crossed my arms and bit my lip. "I knew you were probably around here somewhere…" I lied trying not to look at him. He smirked. "You're so cute" he murmured before capturing my mouth in a kiss. I gasped as I was still getting use to this and when he released me I had to hide my breathlessness. "Ness?" He said. I was licking his taste off my lips and blushing furiously at the floor. "Hmm?" I looked up at him and felt my skin get hot again, I looked away. "What's all that on you?" he frowned.. "Oh yeah, it's prune juice." He looked tempted to laugh. "How did you manage that?" I frowned. "I knocked over a cart full of it…" I said shaking my head. He laughed. I punched his arm. "Hey! We're dating; you have to be nice to me." I smiled. "We're gonna have to clean you up." He said. I sighed. "Yeah"

"I'll have to take your shirt off" he said as he started kissing my neck.I fought a smile. "You'll probably need to take your little panties off too." He grinned as he continued sucking my neck. I started gasping. "Jake! My panties aren't even wet!" His eyes darkened. "You sure 'bout that?" he murmured. I gasped and blushed. Was he talking about-? "I mean if juice spilled on you, it'd probably soak straight through your little panties." He murmured huskily. "Don't you think?" he whispered. Only Jacob could make prune juice sexy.

"Aha!" Alice yelled triumphantly. We turned around. She was sopping and purple. "Prune juice?" I guessed as she staggered over to us. "Slipped in it. But I would've won if not for that damn juice" I laughed. "No you wouldn't , you were going the wrong way and Jacob was here before me." She snorted. "So Jacob won?" "Guess I'm the only one who isn't a misguided klutz." Alice laughed and high fived him. "Kudos, man" He smiled. "Thanks." "So where to now?" I asked.

"Home. You two are dripping wet, it's ridiculous.

**20 minutes later…**

"You sure you don't want any help?" Jacob called from the other side of the door. "You wish" I laughed scrubbing away with my loofah.

"Maybe later then? I could help you get dressed…"

"Jake" I said blushing.

"I can put your girly lotions on you…" he said.

"As tempting as that offer is-" (_So tempting) _"No. Okay I'm about to come out so clear out."  
I heard him sigh."Okay".

I got out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked both ways. "If you jump out at me, I swear I'm gonna kill you." He laughed. "Ness I'm in the living room, don't be silly. But hurry and get dressed and meet me on the couch."

"Okay" I said creeping to my room. Once there, I hurriedly slapped on bra, panties, racerback tank top,boy shorts and white kneehigh socks.

I towel dried my hair and sprinted to the living room where I saw Jacob. I sat on his lap. "What are we watching?"

"Jurassic park".

He kissed my neck. I squirmed."I didn't know you liked his movie."

"Yep."

"It's a shame you won't get to see any of it." I murmured as I twisted around o kiss him. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that I was wearing a see through white tank with a black bra underneath and matching boyshorts with the white bejeweled words _**sexy **_across the butt.

The movie continued without us, not that we paid any intention it. His mouth was a lot stronger than mine and he overpowered me, though I could tell he was trying to give m a chance to feel like I could control him a bit.

As if.

Our relationship was very strange, I've only known him for like 6months _(the days show briefly how things progress between us, each day represents a new month and the events that occur in that day gives you an idea of how we interact that month, most events are unrecorded. Confused? Don't think about it too hard.)_

Anyways, we hadn't been friends for 3 of those months and everything seemed to be happening rather quickly but damn if I wasn't grateful for his sudden change of heart. I was so happy I just wanted to choke someone. Or slap them. Is that weird?... Don't answer that.

In my drunk like state, it was somehow funny to imagine some slapee getting slapped all because the slapper was just that damn happy. I managed to swallow the laughter that bubbled in my throat at the thought of something so _stupid._

Of course I then couldn't help but imagine some innocent person gasping for air while you choked them to express your joy. A strange sounding laugh gurgled out of me while Jacob kissed me.

"What?" he asked.

I grazed his cheek. "Nothing" I said kissing him. I could feel his arms tightening around my back. He pinned me to the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My feet were flat on the couch and he was in between my legs. I was under control until he flung his shirt off then my pussy ached.

Between the shirtlessness and the bulging erection pushing impatiently and eagerly through his basketball shorts, my pussy was burning from lust. I was grateful, however, that my arousal wasn't as obvious as his. I lightly grazed my finger over his covered erection . He squeezed my my

arm tighter and kissed me deeper. I felt around and squeezed his balls gently. He groaned and laid on me. I rubbed his bare back sympathetically. "Poor thing" I said with a mocking edge. I kissed his neck. "Want me to do that again?"

I liked torturing him in this area because I thought It was suitable punishment for his behavior before we were together.

"Yes, wait- no, yes" he sighed. "I don't know" he said helplessly.

I chuckled. "You're so cute." I said kissing him and squeezing him unexpectedly. The next thing I felt was wetness.

"And _you're_ not as innocent as I thought you were." He said.

I grinned and kissed him. "I think every innocent angel has that one person who brings out the devilish side to her." He smiled. "Guess so."

He started kissing me and ground his soft, firm balls into me. I wrapped my legs around his back so I could be closer to him. Distantly, I heard voices in the background.

"Mmm" Jacob groaned giving butt a firm squeeze. I grinded on him lustfully. I clawed his back violently."I love you.", I whispered.

I heard snickering. Right as I was about to climb on him, I heard Emmett's loud, disruptive voice booming: "And _what_ have we got going on in here?" I jumped away and I felt my face burning. "Nothing now, thanks to you" Jacob growled at Emmett who bowed dramatically. He scowled at Emmett.

I was more focused on the fact that everyone_, everyone_ was there mom and dad Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, even Trixie and Ralph who were contently chewing on a single piece of jerky together. They didn't know their owners were about to engage in…._ activities._

My mom had the expression of someone who had been slapped but knew they deserved it. My dad was frowning but I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. Alice was grinning along with her mate Jasper who was beside Rosalie who stood crossed arm and with her lips pressed in a tight line beside Emmett who seemed to find it hilarious. My grandparents looked at each other with silent communication.

As for Ralph and Trixie? , Still sharing that beef jerky.

"It wasn't me" I muttered fighting a laugh.

But Jacob heard and laughed making me burst out laughing at something only we heard.

Needless to say I felt like an idiot.

Everything was silent for like 10 seconds and Emmett was the one to break it. He clapped loudly with a massive grin on his face. "You guys are such _freaks_!"he laughed. "I love it!"

Rosalie scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Jacob chuckled. "You guys are something else" he said to Emmett. "You come and watch us make out yet _we're_ the freaks and there's something the hell wrong with us?" he looked at Rosalie who continued scowling.

Emmett couldn't keep the grin off his face. "You've got a point there but still you guys are nasty."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's their right as a new couple."

"Thank you Alice" we both said pointedly. She nodded once accepting our gratitude. "Now let's all clear out and give them some space." Alice scooted everyone out of the room, including herself.…

**Insomnia**

"Spill" Alice demanded later that night.

"Seriously" Rose agreed on the other line.

"There's nothing to spill" I assured them.

"Bullshit." Rosalie hissed.

"What?"

"You're trying to one up me and Emmett. You not slick, give it up. Emmett and I _dominate _the lust department." She said playfully.

I spun around twice in my desk chair. "Whatevs. This time we actually weren't trying to one up you guys. We didn't even know yall were there honestly."

"She's got a point there." Alice piped.

Rose hissed. On her end, I heard a male voice who I knew to be Emmett interject his two cents.

"You gotta admit babe it was getting pretty steamy there what with sounds they were making and all…"

I made a face. "What the fuck?"me and Alice said in unison.

Rosalie face palmed Emmett away."Shut up" she snapped sharply at him. He just laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was so immature.

"Rose" Alice addressed in her soft, bell voice. "Tell your nosy ass husband to butt out and mind his own business."

I snorted. "You tell him Alice!" I cheered jokingly. She laughed."Yeah and you tell him that Jacob is manlier than he could ever be!" I said raising my voice so he'd hear me.

Emmett snorted. "Yeah yeah whatever, I bet you won't say that to my face though." He challenged.

He was right, I wouldn't. Not unless I wanted to be put in headlock and have my hair tousled or I'd be practically tickled to death until I admitted defeat.

"Yes I will." I lied bravely.

He chuckled. "Puh-leeze you not real." _Why did everyone seem to think that?_

"Don't make me come over there."

Alice and Rosalie laughed at our playful banter.

"And do what?" Emmett said. "Babe, give me the phone so I can red her out". He told Rose. She chuckled handing him the phone.

"You're just mad cause Jacob and I are the new hot, young couple and you and Rose are the dusty, old have beens. Face it gramps." I shot back with a victorious cackle.

"Yeah but when you lay down with _dogs_ you get up with fleas." He snickered.

I grit my teeth at his jab at Jacob for being a wolf but was quick to defend him. "I'll take whatever I get up with if it means I get to _lay down _with Jacob" I said fiercely.

"Even ticks?" He jabbed.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it if I have to." I said with unfailing loyalty.

"Yeah well don't be surprised if it's not as good as you think it will be." He said in an arrogant nonchalant way.

I narrowed my eyes."I'll remember that" I said in a threatening way. "Next time you want something from me, I'll remember that."

He scoffed. "You can even what you're supposed to remember let alone extra stuff." He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm done talking to you, give Rose the phone." I said steely.

_(2 seconds l8er) _"Hey ness."

I sighed. "Your husband is such a di- um jerk."

She laughed. "Don't I l know it."

"Wanna get away from him for the night?" I asked her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's have a sleepover."

Alice laughed. "I think I'm a little too old for slumber games."

I made a face. "That's ridiculous, you're coming and I'm gonna invite my friends from the party."

"Cool, how can we help?" Rose asked.

"Let's go get some supplies, you know, snacks and stuff."

"Let's get on it." Alice said.

_2 hours later..._

I turned up Anya Marina's _'Move you' _on the radio.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked everyone as I readjusted the big purple pillow I was perched on.

Rachel plucked a piece of chocolate out of a bowl. "I'm up for anything."

"Ooh I know!" Alice squealed.

"What?" Marissa and Rosalie asked.

"Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first, Marissa, truth or dare?"

She giggled. "Um, truth"

" Okay. Is it true that you and Brett are dating?" Alice said with a grin.

"What?" she said sharply making Rose and Rach snicker.

_Whoops._

I looked around like someone had called my name. I looked out the behind me..

"Who told you that?" Marissa demanded.

Alice glanced sneakily at me with a sly smirk. "A little birdie"

I gulped and searched desperately out the window for something distracting.

"Who?"

I started to sweat. "Ooh is that a raccoon?"

Rachel and Rosalie started laughing.

I elbowed Rosalie. "Do you see that? Am I the only one seeing this?" I pleaded.

"I don't see anything what about you Rach?" Rosalie grinned.

She grinned. "I don't see a thing, except maybe _a little birdie..." _She said snickering.

I glared at them both.

"Renesmee of course." I heard Alice say.

I gasped loudly as everybody turned and looked at me.

"Ness how could you?" Marisa said.

"Yeah ness, how could you?" Rosalie shook her head.

"Shut it"

Rach and Rose air fived. I saw they were becoming quick friends.

"Look riss, I really thought you liked him."

She crossed her arms. "Alice, dare her"

"Skinny dipping" Alice said quickly.

"What!"

"Skinny dipping" She repeated simply.

Rachel laughed. "You're gonna get ammonia "

"Seriously" Rose agreed. "It's like negative ninety out there."

Marissa stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well that's just too damn bad. That'll teach you not to spread rumors."

"I wasn't spreading rumors I genuinely thought you two were a thing, oops."

They pushed me out the door and that is how I found myself standing naked in the dark staring at a black mass of liquid.

"I can't do it!" I yelled back at them.

Rachel shone a flashlight in my eyes. "Hurry up!It's freezing out here!"

"How do you think I feel? I'm naked!"

"Nikes!" Marissa yelled over the fierce wind.

I turned around and my hair smacked my face. "What the hell?!" I called through my chattering teeth.

They laughed and yelled in unison: "Just do it!"

I groaned and wrapped my arms tight around me. "So Lame!" was all I could manage as I pulled hair out of my mouth. I suddenly felt a pair of clammy hands push me hard. I stumbled."Aah!" I screamed before toppling into the icy, inky depths. Their laughter was muffled by the water and they were still laughing when my head broke the surface. I turned quickly to see who'd pushed me but whoever it was, was back in line with everyone else. I'd find out who 'd done it nonetheless and they would pay.

After we were back inside the warmth and my hair was towel dried and wavy, everyone jumped around me singing karaoke.

"Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say :I want it that way!" They sang loudly.

I was still irritated at the splash I'd had in the pool so I opted to paint my toes. I was bitteryes, but happy my family friend and my party friends were becoming so close even if it was at my expense. I settled into a hammock and watched 27 dresses with my only companion being a 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew and a family sized bag of red Doritos. After the movie, they came and got me and we all played practical jokes on each other which lifted my spirits immensely. After another round of karaoke, which I participated in this time, we were all pretty tired and we gathered in the same circle that we'd started the night in.

"Okay,"Marissa said. "We each have to name _the hottest_ dude we've ever seen in our life. I'll go, Justin Timberlake." She said and passed it to Alice who grinned and replied:"Jasper". Me and Rosalie smiled. "Emmett, now you Renesmee." Rosalie smirked. I blushed. "Um I don't know." Alice snickered. "Seems like this should be easy for ness, considering the events that have been taking place." Rosalie laughed and shoved Alice.

Marisa and Rachel looked confused. I glared at Alice. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I'd have to choose...um...Bradley Cooper?" Everyone started talking. "Oh good choice" Rachel said. Marissa agreed. "Yeah something about him is kinda canine looking like a puppy or wolf or something." Alice snorted at the irony of it. Rosalie grinned. "Yep, Ness, likes the canine type." I blushed furiously. "Your up" I said quickly to Rachel. She tapped her lip." I don't know...let me think...Ooh Ness! You remember that smoking hot guy at the party?, I pick him."

I froze. Surely not.

Now Rosalie and Alice looked confused. "What smoking hot gyuy?"

I blushed hard. Maybe she'd saw someone else that night. Maybe...

"I don't know he had dark hair, tanned skin he was really tall and muscular" She turned to me. "You remember him. You guys were friends you introduced me what was his name?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other in glee. "Oh shit" Rosalie laughed."This is great!" she slurped her lemonade.

"Jacob" I answered weakly.

"Oh yeah! You guys still friends?" she asked.

Alice coughed pointedly

I sighed shaking my head at the ground wearily before looking back up at her. "Yeah,you could say that, it's...it's something like that..." I sucked on my straw.

"Cool, so I can see him more often."

I looked up from drink and eyed her like I was peeking over the tops of sunglasses.

Alice snorted at my expression which I was quick to compose.

_( Get your poker face on) _I chided myself.

"Oh! Um yeah! We'll definitely have to...arrange that" I finished lamely after a moment's pause.

"Good" she said breathily.

Marissa tuned in. "Ooh! Yeah he was fine, count me in and may the best woman win."\

Rachel gasped. "No way! I saw him first!"

_(Technically I saw him first) _I wanted to say. I bared my teeth and growled.

Alice snickered "Chill ness" she muttered.

I quickly silenced my growl. Alice was right I needed to calm down.

It was nauseating watching them argue over my boyfriend. I chanced a glance at Rose and Ally they shook their heads sympathetically and gave me matching thumbs down. I sighed and shrugged before tuning into their conversation.

"You're my friend riss but if you keep me from him I will have to destroy you "she teased half kidding half serious. "And that goes for you too ness, don't you get any ideas, you didn't even like him."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's not true! I always thought he was cute!" I was seriously starting to get angry.

Marissa scoffed. "I'll make it easier. I get to fuck him first and then I'll be out of the picture and you and ness can battle it out."

"There's no battle, I said through gritted teeth as I snapped the lights off. "I'm kinda tired, let's go to sleep." I said icly and no one else spoke the rest of the night.

I twisted and tuned thinking about how they wanted what I'd worked so hard for and was rightfully _mine._

Jacob.

I debated how I would tell them he belonged to me and _if _I even would long after everyone was asleep and snoring.

I said I was tired and I was, though I slept none that night.


	17. That was unexpected

The next week...

"And you didn't tell them why?" Jacob asked

"Because! I just couldn't, I didn't want them to be mad at me!" I shrieked hysterically.\

"What did Rose and Alice say?"

"They think I should've told them" I said sadly as I hopped on his lap.

"Well something's been bothering me too babe."\

"What is it?"

"I'm worried that me being a werewolf is dangerous for you, what if I got too mad around you?"

I rubbed the hairs at the back of his neck. "I'd be dead" I chuckled.

He didn't respond I looked at him he glared back. "Okay" I said with amusement._"Probably"._ I stifled a laugh.

"You should be worried too" he scolded. I shrugged and kissed him. "I think turning into a wolf is sexy." I said absently. His skin grew even hotter than usual.

"Wanna go with me to pick up some motor oil?" he said with his arms around me.

"What for?"I asked curiously.

"My motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yup"

I raised my eyebrows. "A motorcycle cool...that's kinda hot"

He seemed deep in thought so I hopped off him and walked to the couch and lay on my stomach to give him time to think.

I did some thinking myself for about 10 minutes until I felt warm hands through my shirt.

Jacob.

My skin burned because I wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed the dip in my back before sitting up and looking at me. "You look so sexy in my clothes" he said huskily. "No bra, I see". I felt his lips curve into a wicked smile on my back making me shiver. He continued kissing down my back until he got to the edge of my yoga pants. He ran his finger along the inside of the hem. "I wonder if you're wearing any _panties." _He breathed in my ear. The burning feeling returned to my pussy. "Jacob" I moaned. He ran his tongue under the hem of my pants making me jolt like I'd been electrocuted.

"It's ridiculous Bella; they can't go two seconds without making out or doing something ...weird." I heard my dad say. Jacob sat up chuckling he pulled me up with him. Dad walked in with mom. "Hey kids! What are you up to?"Bella smiled.

"Same age" Jacob coughed.

"Not important."

"Nothing mom"

"Guess we'll leave you kids alone" she said as she grabbed dad's arm and pulled him away.

I snuggled up to Jacob and buried my face in his chest. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me. He smelled like earth, pine and salty beach water mixed into one incredibly manly scent.

"What kind of cologne do you use?" I asked.

"I don't"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is it a certain kind of soap?"I tried

"Unscented." He murmured.

"What? How, Why?" I asked.

"We, as creatures of the earth can't stand unnatural, factory made scents" he said simply.

"So just smell like this then?"

"Mmhm"

I kissed him. " I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him again.

"I'm not looking! I'm not looking! Alice said as she stopped at the doorframe with her hands covering her eyes. "Are you decent?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Yes Alice".

She uncovered her eyes and sat on the floor in front of us. "So I went to the reservation and Paul's um _recovering _from meeting Ness."

Jacob rolled his eyes."ugh"

I closed my eyes and rested. He seemed to sense me settling down he rubbed my hair and kissed my cheek.

"He promises he'll be civilized if you ever bring her over again." Alice said.

"No" was all Jacob said before kissing me possessively.

"Mm" I said before dozing off.

**1 hour later… **

I awoke with Jacob's eyes on me. "Hey" I said sitting up.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing" he murmured with a gentle smile. "Just watching you sleep baby".

I was mortified. "Oh god...did I snore?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No"

He looked peaceful. "I called your friends, we're all gonna hang out and _you're_ gonna tell them the truth."

"But-" I started but he cut me off with a kiss. "Just do it"

I started to protest but he cut me off with another kiss. "For me?"

I nodded with a groan. He knew I'd do anything for him. "Fine"

_Ding Dong!  
_We went to the door.

**Jacob**

2 girls stood at the door. One blonde and one brunette. "This is Rachel and Marissa" I told him. "Hey" he said. "And guys this is-"

"Jacob" Rachel cut in. "I remember _you. _We met at the party remember?"

Marissa glared atRachel and quite frankly I couldn't blame her. I was fighting to keep the same expression off my face.

Jacob smiled. "Were you the one who was on the floor?" he recalled.

She blushed. "Um... yeah... yeah that was me."

He chuckled "Well it's nice to formally meet you"

She smiled. "Same here"

"And you must be Marissa I don't believe we've met."

She blushed."Yeah,no we haven't met but...i have seen you before- you know from afar. I was uh- you know I was watching you... ...from afar. " she rambled awkwardly.

He looked kinda creeped out for a minute but he masked it quickly. "Oh cool" he chuckled.

I elbowed him. "Compliment" I coughed conspicuously.

"You two have really pretty hair." He said smoothly.

They blushed and finger combed their hair. I flashed him a thumbs up.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Rachel's grin soured as her eyes snapped over to Jacob. "Can we get a second?"

"Sure"

They dragged me into the kitchen. "He is a lot hotter than my memory suggested" Rachel gushed. I cringed. "I know."

"He smells like trees its . _sexy, _like seriously." Marissa said.

I glanced at Jacob knowing he could hear. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"What is he like some kind of sexy Native American?" Rachel asked.

"You got it" I said trying not to wince. I chanced a glance at him; he was holding back a chuckle.

Marissa stared at me with suspicious, narrowed eyes and then something inside her clicked.

"Oh. My. _Shit!" _she shrieked with her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Me and Rachel said though I kinda knew what.

"You little slut!" she laughed seeming impressed.

"What!" I said quickly.

"Oh my god... you're totally fucking him!" She shrieked loudly.

This time I didn't dare glance at Jacob. "I did not!" I said cheeks turning red.

Rachel yelled. "I didn't wanna believe it but its true! You are so fucking him!"\

I held my forehead wearily. "Can we please stop saying that?"

"What would you rather we say? Screwed?" Marissa said.

"No! We're just...friends, you know, buddies" I said.

"Yeah, fuck buddies!" Rachel screamed.

"Keep it down you guys!" I pleaded.

"Ok, explain this to me, if you two aren't fucking, then what's up with that look in his eyes?"Marissa said.

I frowned. "What look?"

Rachel raised her brows. "The look that either says: 'Yeah I tapped that' or: "God I _so _wanna tap that."

I laughed at her version of a man's voice. "I really don't think he wants that" I said sadly looking at my feet.

I heard Jacob fake cough and I looked over at him. He raised his eyebr ow.

I shrugged and turned back to them.

"Don't sell yourself short!" Marissa said. "I can see in his eyes that he wants to do you. He's trying to control himself around you but his expressions so obviously say: ' I wish I coul fuck the beautiful out of her'.

I gaped at her." How do you know that?"

She tapped her temple. "Intuition."

"Hey I'm backing off. The intensity of the way he looks at you tells me it's time to cut my losses. I wish you guys the best."

I smiled at her but Rachel glared at her.

"Look guys, this is the truth: We're dating and we do like, make out every so often but it's just that. No sex "

Marissa grinned. "Is he a good kisser?"

I blushed and my mind went to all the times we kissed. My skin got hotter. "Fantastic!" I gushed.

They squealed.

"Come on guys let's go" I said pulling them to the sofa where Jacob was.

He stood abruptly. "All set?"

"Yup "I walked over to him and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "All set".

It wasn't as bad as I expected.

At first.

"I think Rachel likes you" I murmured to him in books- a- million. He shrugged. "Maybe, she thinks I'm funny." Jacob smiled seeming pleased.

I frowned."I think you're funny too" I said quickly.

He smiled. "I know ness "He said. "No reason to be jealous" he said plucking a book off the shelf.

I blanched. "I'm not jealous" I reflexively.

"Sure."

"I'm not." I said stubbornly.

After that we went to the food court and to my surprise Jacob ordered a salad. _"A man salad"_, he'd said when Rachel questioned him about it. I got some chicken nuggets and fries. Rachel and Marissa both had burgers. "Who was your least favorite character from Scooby- doo?" I asked Jacob randomly as I dipped a fry in cheese.

"You are so weird" he chuckled. "Um... Velma."

I laughed. "What did Velma ever do?"

"She was annoying."

"How?" I prodded.

"She was always saying dumb things like' Zoinks!' and 'Jenkies!" he said in a high pitched voice.

I laughed. "Okay" I sipped my blue ICEE.

"And she always thought she was _so _smart" he rolled his eyes. "Yeah she was smart, she was smart till she got her glasses her knocked off then the ghosts got her" He scowled as he speared his tomato.

I bit back my amusement.

"Damn know it all" he muttered shaking his head in disgust.

I snorted.  
He looked up at me a grin spreading across his face. "What?"

I couldn't catch my breath. "Jacob, what the fuck?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "What?"

"Why 'd you get so mad?" I laughed. "She's fictitious."

"Yeah, a fictitious _bitch."_

I chuckled. "Have it your way"

So after sharing several inside jokes and my friends feeling slightly left out (Rachel didn't like that, I could practically see the vengeance in her eyes) we went clothes shopping. Now remember how I said it wasn't that bad _at first_? Right, well this is what happened _after _we ate.

We went our separate ways; Jacob and I went and looked at _**huge**_t shirts, well huge to me. Rachel dragged Marissa... somewhere. I had no idea. But I had a hunch she was going to try and make Marissa angry at me too.

I shrugged it off and continued looking at clothing with bears and deer on it. I was debating on whether or not eagles or foxes where better and had decided on foxes when something horrendous happened.

"What do you think Renesmee?" I heard Rachel's voice say behind me.

I turned around and my mouth gaped open in horror.

"Please don't be mad Renesmee" Marissa said timidly while biting her nail.

I couldn't speak.

Rachel was wearing: shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQchMv2DEXRMtObBFwNeu-Vq6JS93kC_bR7Ysz4Vl jdmoG1yGSQ8t-aEfpHsDY&usqp=CAE she'd obviously visited the makeup counter and she looked exactly like Megan Fox.

And Marissa wore: shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSNqWhFMsBvZmw1FLZ9Ulg_EylPdVMwDDCYi3VG9X qwAW4Fvf1mn7fIVwFOuK65mNo-VtfCPPZy&usqp=CAE complete with a tan and blonde hair.

"So _Nessie, _what do you think?" Rachel demanded.

Expressionless, I flashed her a thumbs up.

She looked over my shoulder at Jacob and I , following her gaze blocked her view. My nostrils flared. "Don't you _dare" _I said vehemently.

"Hey !Jacob!" Rachel called completely ignoring me.

Marissa squealed. "Rachel no!" and tried to run away.

Rachel grabbed her shoulder gently. "Don't be dramatic" she said lightly.

Marissa apologized with her eyes and I accepted. Rachel, however...

Jacob turned around and gasped. "Um" he glanced at me for permission to respond.

I raised my eyebrows at him silently telling him that his response would determine his fate.

He gulped. "I don't know"

Rachel smirked. "Come on Jacob, you're a guy, I know this must make you feel some type of way..." she glanced at her exposed breasts.

I wanted to hit her.

Marissa and I both looked at Jacob to see if he would do anything stupid.

Rachel gestured at riss. "Or Marissa? It's nice when a woman tries isn't it?" she said cattily.

I narrowed my eyes.

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah"

I looked up at him and frowned.

He squeezed my hand. "But it's even better when she doesn't have to try, like ness"

I blushed and Marissa giggled. "Awww! That's so cute I'm gonna die!"

I chuckled. Marissa _was _pretty dramatic. Rachel elbowed her.

"No Jacob Rachel's right maybe I should try a little more..." I said in mock shame as I grabbed Marissa and tugged her away.

**Jacob**

10 remarkably fast minutes later...

She walked out of the dressing room looking like something straight out of heaven (or a man who was lacking anti androgen pills' hell). She was wearing: sleepwear/corsets-and-teddies/sexy-little-kitty-se xy-little-things-panties?ProductID=70691&CatalogueType=OLS

She looked so hot it should be illegal, illegal to look so damn tempting.

I closed my eyes and tried to burn the image in my brain. My dick however had no trouble taking the image in.

"Nice" I said trying to be chill as she walked towards me. My heart accelerated when she spun revealing an impossibly tight ass. I groaned as my pants became too tight. My erection was painfully hard.

_Why would she do this to me? Did she have any idea how difficult it was for me to not rip her skimpy outfit off and take her right on this floor?_

"It even comes with a tail" she said as she wiggled her butt on my hardness.

_Obviously not._

"'It feels so awesome to have a tail!" she said as she continued shaking on me. I was trying to control myself but come on!

"Babe" I said warningly.

She didn't seem to hear me.

"I got a tail, I got a tail!…" she sang as she gyrated.

I grabbed her hips tightly. "Baby please stop, I- I can't take it…" I said weakly though I pressed her tighter on me.

"I got a taiiiiil!.." she continued.

I growled. "Dammit ness stop!"

She stopped and turned around.

I grabbed her by the waist and held her close as I kissed her angrily. I trailed my hands up and down her bare waist and down the sides of her hips. I allotted no time for her to breathe while I sucked her mouth. I moaned and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I squeezed her ass roughly and she gasped but I quickly reconnected my mouth with hers. "Jacob there are people here…" she dropped her legs.

"I told you to stop" I said while I kissed and bit her neck while fondling her butt. "But you wouldn't fucking listen…" I growled as I went back to sucking her swollen lips mercilessly.

"I didn't hear you" she gasped while I ran my hands up the front of her roughly grabbing her breasts.

"You were too busy grinding your ass into me when you knew I was horny as fuck" I snapped.

She blushed and through my lust driven state I realized I'd never talked to her s o crudely.

"I wasn't _trying_ to, I was just excited about my tail" she protested. I ran my hands over her thighs. "You still did it and it fucking turned me on." I said as I grabbed her by the butt and dug my nails into her ass.

She shrieked. "Jacob! _Try _and control yourself, we can finish this later she said with a sneaky smirk.

I believed her enough to let her go.

Btm:

Okay so that was... unexpected. I had put my regular clothes on, sent Marissa and Rachel home and now we were in the forest and Jacob was gonna phase soon.

I know what you must be thinking: what the fuck just happened?

But trust me, I've got this.

"Jacob you know I can't let you remember this..." I said with a grin.

"Come on ness" he pleaded.

I shook my head. "No way, the reaction was too good."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "What makes you think I'm going to let you take this away from me?"

I smirked in derision. "Jacob, what did I wear on Halloween?"

He cringed. I smirked again. "What do you remember about that time at the pool?" I questioned knowingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me before saying defiantly: "I remember that you looked sexy but that's only because I was hard afterwards and I didn't know why, I don't remember a bathing suit but you must've been wearing one since we were at a pool "

I smiled. "I did that. I promise I'll give your memories back at some point I just want your first time seeing me in little clothes to be special"

He sighed and walked over to m e. "Fine"

I smiled. "You'll thank me." I told him as I caressed his cheek. "Ready?"

He nodded. I closed my eyes and searched through his mind for any pictures of me in my outfit. I found 3 different scenarios which all ended in him fucking me and extracted them from his mind like sap from a tree. I found some other fantasies he had stored into his mind and seemed to return to frequently. I blushed and debated on whether or not I would let him keep them. I decided I would since they were based on imagination.

"Why do I feel like I've been mind fucked?" Jacob asked when I took my hand down.

"I could ask you the same thing."

His skin heated and he looked away. "Fair enough".

**Jacob**

Later after phasing…

"What did you do to her?" Bella asked me at the edge of the forest.

I shrugged.

"He says he doesn't know what you're talking about." Seth said.

Since I was in wolf form I couldn't speak so I brought Seth along as my personal translator.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

Knowing her, I waited; she wasn't done speaking.

"You know jake, honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with you sometimes." She fussed.

I blinked. Seth laughed. "He says 'well to help you out I turn into a giant wolf so there's one thing."

"This isn't a joke!" she hissed in a very vampiric way. I sighed. I would never get over her being a vampire.

"Are you crazy?" she asked rhetorically.

I blinked though this time it meant nothing.

"Are you completely out of your wolfy mind?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're the one yelling at an animal" Seth answered for me in a tone meant to annoy. He sounded just like I would.

I narrowed my eyes. "Damn you Jacob and Damn you too Seth"

Seth's mouth hung open. "Wha-?"

"For interpreting" she snapped.

I looked at Seth sending him another mind message.

"Now you're damning said wolf, you sure you're not the crazy one."

She crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips angrily.

That was another bad thing about new vampire Bella; she would only argue with me but so much before she stopped responding. Unlike human Bella who would protest and make a big fuss out of pointless things; no she was too _sophisticated _for that, she just completely shut down. The condescending stare she'd developed since the big change irked me to no end.

I wondered if I'd still be in love with her if Renesmee hadn't been born despite the fact she was a total vampy bitch sometimes. She was almost like Rosalie minus the extreme love of all things related to herself.  
Still, there was a faint essence of my old Bella in there and that was what kept us friends.

She wasn't all bad.

2 parts crazy bitch, 2 parts kind, caring, loving.

The only thing was the bitch side to her was very strong whenever exposed.

In spite of this I loved her with my whole heart and I knew I would die for her. Renesmee would always come first but I would still do whatever to make her happy.

We were family after all.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bella sighed.

I Hadn't even realized she'd been talking all this time.

"You said what?" Seth said.

She sighed again. "I _said_ Edward's right you're gonna have to start wearing a shirt more often."

I tried to keep in a chuckle. Then I gave Seth my message.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he paused. "Bells?" he questioned me. I nodded.

"Don't you _Bells _me. Do you have any idea all the filthy, disgusting things Edward has to hear from her mind especially when you're in your shirtless state?"

My fur heated in embarrassment. I shook my head no.

Her face and voice softened. "Me neither Jake!" she said gently.

"It's that bad, he doesn't even want to tell me. I know you care about her so I'm asking you to just think a little more about your actions. Every little thing… Every little thing just riles her up it's kinda scary." She shuddered.

A laugh forced its way out.

"Dammitt Jacob! It's not funny!" she stomped her foot angrily causing the whole forest to shake and a tree fell with a crash behind her. "Geesh" Seth muttered. She squealed and jumped instinctively 80 feet in the air and landed on a tree limb.

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth bouncing from foot to foot. "Oh no! I didn't do that! I did not just do that! Jacob, tell me I did not do that!"

Me and Seth looked at each other rolling our eyes and shaking our heads. Inwardly though, I smiled. I knew my old Bella was in there somewhere.

"Nah you didn't do it" I said sarcastically as I flicked my eyes to the tree on the ground and then back at her with a raised brow.

"Don't lie to me Jacob! Yes I did, I can see it! It's right there! Look!" She cried hysterically.

Maybe I spoke to soon. Old Bella was never this melodramatic. Still, it was nice to see some remorse from her. Even though it was over the top it was still nice. Remorse was scarce in vampires. They never seemed to think anything they did was wrong.

"Will you please stop being ridiculous? Get down here this is silly!" I demanded.

She looked down at the tree horrified and hopped to a higher branch. "Oh my god! I'm a monster!" she ignored me. She covered her face in shame and ran through the treetops at impossible speed wailing:"I'm a monster! I'm a monster!"

"Whoa" Seth murmured. I guessed he was just as freaked as I was with her overreaction but when I looked at him I noticed him looking under her dress. I smacked his head.

"Hey! That's my sister you're checking out!" I gawked at myself. I just called her my sister. I didn't feel jealousy just protectiveness. This meant all traces of the attraction I had for her was gone. Huh, that was funny. I'd assumed it'd be a lot more painful to get over her. I couldn't remember when the transition from _loving_ her to brotherly love had taken place.

"No! Jake! I can't even _see _her she's just a blur!" he laughed amazed.

I smiled. Seth was so _innocent; _he wasn't planning to put the moves on my sister. There was that word again: _sister _.

I turned back to Bella. "You're not a monster"

She stopped jumping around. "Really?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah" I said as she floated down gracefully. She walked slowly towards me and my heart ached.

Old Bella would definitely have tripped on the vines and stumps of the forest floor. I sighed. I had to stop all this _Old Bella _nonsense. _Old Bella is gone_, I told myself harshly. _She's dead and never coming back._

Bella Swan… Out.

Bella Cullen… In….

She was now a foot away from me and was staring at me with a strangely serene expression on her face." You don't seem to be catching on to the whole shirt thing." She joked as she gently ran her cold hand over my chest.

I shivered and struggled not to peel off her icy fingers.

I chuckled uneasily. "Yeah um, I had planned on phasing so…"

She nodded with the same calm look on her face.

"Do you ever wonder how things could've been between you and me?" she asked softly.

I knew now that this was what she had really wanted to say when she said I wasn't ''catching on to the whole shirt thing''.

"I used to" I said carefully. "But luckily I've got ness now."

"I know that" she snapped defensively.

"Uh, Okaaay"

"What are you trying to say Jacob?"

"Nothing" I said quickly.

Her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry".

I relaxed.

"But really jake, you _have_ to think about it sometimes; how we could have been."

"I mean sure. Like I said, I _used_ to; All the time, before…" I looked at the ground choosing not to continue.

"Before I became a vampire" she finished.

"This is what you wanted." I reminded her.

"I know"

I looked at her with sad eyes and looked back down when my gaze was met with unblinking honey colored orbs.

"Don't look at me like that Jacob. I can't stand it"

I looked over her shoulder I couldn't look at her strange eyes. "Like what?" I said emotionlessly.

She stepped in front of my line of vision so that I had to look at her.

"Like… like you don't know who I am." She said sadly.

I poked her arm. "Don't look all sad." I smiled gently.

She looked at me demanding a response to what she said.

"Fine….I don't know what I know anymore" I said wearily.

She allowed me to finish.

"I just don't understand Bella. I loved you; I would've died for you. I was life and you chose death." I said bitterly.

"Jake please-" she said.

"No" I said vehemently. "I offered you life but that wasn't what you wanted…" I turned around to leave.

"It's not too late" she said quickly.

I turned around. "It is too late!" I yelled. "Dammitt Bella! You're fucking dead!" I grabbed her small shoulders and shook her. "Why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to go fucking around with vampires but no, you were in _love._ Well now you're gone, they took you from me."

I saw venom pour out of her eyes where tears should've been. "Jacob please" she said with her cracking voice.

"Goodbye Bella"

"No!" she grabbed my face and the next thing I knew her mouth was on mine. It was cold and hard and tasted like blood. " Bella stop" I said as I tried to push her face away but she was a newborn so she was very strong…and horny apparently. The realization hit me that I wouldn't be able to stop her. She ran her hands over my chest. "God Jacob, _when _did you become such a _man?_" she moaned as she pulled me closer. She kissed me roughly and stuck her tongue in my mouth. She didn't let up either.  
Now wasn't this a bitch? I remember a time when I was the one, consumed by lust, forcing myself on _her. _Why couldn't she have done this when I was as horny as her and didn't already have a beautiful angel to call mine; when I would have welcomed her tongue in my mouth? "You were so good to me" she murmured against my mouth. "I didn't deserve it" she bit down on my lip and it was very painful.

"Bella stop this" I winced as she mercilessly sucked my bit up lip. "Make love to me Jacob" she murmured as she grabbed me through my pants and squeezed. Her stone hand practically crushed me to pieces. Using all my strength I pushed her off of me. "No!" I told her. "What about Edward? Did you even think of him?" I hissed as I tried to rub the numbing cold off my mouth.

She pinned me against the tree using more strength and felt me up. It was so humiliating knowing I couldn't stop her, not in human form I would feel bad to keep pushing her away like she did me and she knew I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I had to endure it and wait for it to be over and I wouldn't phase now and risk hurting her.

If only Seth was still here, she wouldn't do this in front of him. But unfortunately he'd split a long time ago when a conversation got intense. "Edward would want me to be happy" she said kissing down my jaw and neck. She squeezed me again harder this time and I let out a groan. It hurt really badly. She grinned and kissed me again. "You like that don't you?" she squeezed again. "No, it hurts. Please… stop."

She let go of me but pushed me on a bed of leaves. "Don't act like this isn't exactly what you want" she said as she mounted me. "If you refuse to have consensual sex with me.-" She grinded slowly on me and slid her dress straps off her shoulders before unzipping my pants. "Then I'm gonna ride you whether you like it or not."

"You really think I'm gonna let you rape me Bells?" I laughed bitterly.

"I don't see any way for you to escape" she said as she slid her bra straps down. "You forget Jacob, I _am _stronger than you and I _will _have my way with you." She moaned as she pleasured herself using my dick. She continued to rock back and forth.

She bent to kiss me and I jolted up. "Go away Bella" I said zipping myself up.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Come on Jacob"

I jerked my arm away."Don't. Don't touch me."

She sighed. "Fine whatever. Just… promise me something."

"What?" I hissed.

"Don't tell Renesmee..."

**So what'd you guys think?**

If you want to see more bad Bella review.

**If not review anyways.**

**Review Questions:**

# you expect Bella to come on to Jacob?

#2. How did you feel about the last couple of events?

# you think Jacob will tell Renesmee?

# did you like about the story?

#5. What do you think of Marissa and Rachel now?

#6. Were you surprised about anything that happened in this story/ chapter so far?

**(Answer in the reviews)**

**If you get # 3 right you are oh so very clever ;) **

**If I get 20 reviews I'll post 2 new chapters next time I update.**

**Other stuff…**

I want you guys to visit my blog too as my story is there and the pictures are included in the middle of my story so that's good here are some ways to get there:

**First way**

Go to the Google search bar

Type in: little vine fan fiction {no spaces}

**Second way**

Type in Jacob luver 321's fan fiction ( no spaces

Click any of the choices

**Third way {easiest way}**

Type in little vine fan fiction. Blog spot .com

You could also copy and paste it to your search bar

You'll know you've found it if you see my chapter titles on the left and it says: Jacobluver321's Fanfiction

Hope you find it!

Thanks for your continued support


End file.
